Reise in die Vergangenheit
by Serotina
Summary: Hermine hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie nach dem Krieg alles überstanden hätte. Doch nichts ist so wie es scheint....
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, das ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ...

Vor kurzem habe ich eine Geschichte entdeckt die das gleiche Thema hat, wenn Ähnlichkeiten auftauchen, kann ich mich nur entschuldigen. Ich habe die Geschichte bis jetzt noch nicht gelesen und werde sie auch erst nach dem Ende meiner Geschichte lesen.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orten gehören alle J.K. Rowling, die Geschichte ist meine

Kapitel 1: Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit...

Als Hermine an diesem Morgen erwachte, schien alles so wie immer. Ein ganz normaler Tag.

Ein Tag der nach einem Krieg nicht normaler hätte sein können.

Der Krieg hatte vor 3 Monaten sein Ende gefunden, die gute Seite hatte gesiegt. Doch zu welchem Preis, dass fragten sich so einige, denn viele sind gestorben. Viel zu viele...

Ron hatte nicht überlebt, genauso wie Bill und Fleur, die Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten und zusammen gestorben sind. Molly Weasley hatte es auch nicht geschafft. Lucius Malfoy sprach den Avada Kedavra mit einem ihm typischen arroganten Lächeln im Gesicht, das dort für immer gebannt sein wird, denn ein paar Sekunden später sprach auch Severus Snape den Todesfluch.

Ja, Severus Snape war kein Verräter, er kämpft immer auf der guten Seite und spielte im Krieg eine entscheidene Rolle,wie auch sie Hermine Granger.

Sie hatte an Harrys Seite gekämpft, ihn vor den Flüchen geschützt und ein Crucio nach dem anderen ausgehalten, seit diesem Tag hatte sich etwas in ihr geändert.

Das Leuchten ist fast gänzlich aus ihren Augen verschwunden, sie wirkt abgestumpft. Was auch kein Wunder war, sie hatte so viele im Krieg sterben sehen, ihre Freunde Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Remus Lupin, George Weasley, Cho Chang, sie waren alle nicht mehr da und sie würden nie wiederkommen.

Harry leidet noch heute unter den Folgen des Kampfes, er liegt immer noch schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus. Die Wunden die Voldemort ihm zugefügt hat wollen nicht heilen.

So ist sie die einzige die vom 'vom goldenen Trio' nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt ist.

Eigentlich wollte sie alles hinter sich lassen, doch Ginny bat sie nicht allein zu lassen. Ginny kam noch schlechter über den Krieg hinweg als sie, ihre halbe Familie ist gestorben. Also kehrte sie nach Hogwarts zurück um stark für andere zu sein, doch wenn sie drüber nachdachte wusste sie, dass sie sonst zerbrochen wäre.

Doch in Hogwarts war man auch nicht mehr sicher, viele Todesser hatten den Krieg überlebt und auch die Schüler aus Slytherin wollten provozieren und Angst machen. Mitten drin war Draco Malfoy, der sich zu seinem Ziel erklärt hat, sie aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben.

Dies alles machte ihr sehr zu schaffen, vorallem weil fast jeder Malfoys offene Drohungen kannte, dass bald das ganze goldene Trio von Hogwarts für immer verschwunden war. Deswegen behandelten viele Hermine wie ein rohes Ei das jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte.

Das sie sich wirklich so fühlte, ahnte keiner ...

----------- ----------------- --------------------- ---------------------- -------------- ---------------

Wenn Hermine gewusst hätte, dass Draco heute seine ganzen Drohungen wahr machen wollte, wäre sie sicher nicht aufgestanden.

Draco ist in der Nacht in Professor McGonagalls Büro eingebrochen und hatte Hermines alten Zeitumkehrer gestohlen. Er war der Meinung, dass ein Opfer dem Krieg entkommen wäre und aus diesem Grund wollte er sie genau dorthin zurück schicken.

Im Flur schlich er sich leise an Hermine heran und bemerkte nicht wie er vor lauter Freude, das kleine Stundenglas immer weiter drehte. .

Er ging dicht hinter ihr und flüsterte ins Ohr : „ Schöne Reise, Granger."

Mit diesen Worten warf er ihr die Kette um den Hals.

Nach einem kurzen Aufschrei war Hermine auch schon verschwunden. Zu Hermines Glück kam gerade Professor Snape um die Ecke um den Vorfall zu bemerken, doch stand ihm gerade nicht der Sinn nach einer Standpauke und so ging er weiter.

Er hatte langsam die Nase voll von den Slytherin Streichen und redete sich eh nur den Mund fusslig. Er wusste genau das Granger klug genug war aus dieser Situation allein herauszukommen, sie wurde ja nur ein paar Stunden zurück geschickt. So schlimm kann das ja nicht sein.

Mit dem Gedanken schon bei seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde bemerkte er nicht, den größten Irrtum seines Lebens begangen zu haben ...

----------------- ------------------- ------------------- --------------- ------------------- --------

Hermine landete unsanft mit einem großen Knall in einen Putzeimer, umgeben von Besen und staubigen Lappen. „ Wie viel Pech kann ein Mensch in einem Leben ertragen? Also mir reichst jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie alles um was in ihrer Gegend war. Wo war sie überhaupt. Sieben Jahre war sie jetzt schon in Hogwarts.

Mit Harry und Ron war sie überall, doch noch nie in einer Besenkammer. Alles um sie herum war dunkel, so tastete sie nach einer Tür. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum es immer sie traf, doch die paar Stunden würde sie auch noch rumkriegen und dann würde sie sich auf die Suche nach Malfoy begeben und ihn zu kantholz verarbeiten.

Endlich hatte sie die Tür gefunden und trat raus auf den Flur, viele Schüler waren unterwegs und es schien gerade morgens zu sein. Erleichtert dachte sie, dass Malfoy noch nicht mal einen Zeitumkehrer bedienen kann, denn anscheinend war sie nur ein paar Minuten von der Wirklichkeit entfernt.

Ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen, ging sie zur großen Halle um endlich zu frühstücken.

Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte sie, dass sie die Schüler die ihr entgegen kamen nicht kannte.

Keinen einzigen.

Langsam stieg Panik in ihr hoch, doch ihr Verstand siegte, denn schließlich kannte sie nicht jeden auf Hogwarts. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag.

Sie kannte jeden Schüler auf Hogwarts, sie war ja Schulsprecherin.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb sie stehen und versuchte zu atmen, doch irgendwie wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Ja, jetzt hatte sie Panik.

Durch ihren plötzlich Halt lief ein Junge mit dunklen Locken in sie hinein. Er war aus dem siebten Jahrgang und wollte gerade schleunigst zu seinem Frühstück. Als er kurz aus dem Fenster guckte lief er in etwas rein und wurde von einem Knall aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Verwirrt blickte er nach unten um zu sehen wenn er da gerade über den haufen gerannt hat. Er wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als ihm auffiel, dass er dieses Mädchen nicht kannte. Obwohl sie nach ihrer Kleidung eine Griffindor war.

Als er bemerkte dass sie immer noch verschreckt auf dem Boden hockte, hielt er ihr seine Hand hin und entschuldigte sich.

Als sie vor ihm stand sagte er : „ Hi, du musst neu sein. Ich bin Sirius Black und wer bist du?"

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein..." aus ihrem Mund drang nur noch ein Flüstern, da ihr Körper wieder ein Treffen mit dem Steinboden hatte und sie in Ohnmacht fiel.

Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik oder Lob freuen, damit ich mich verbessern kann ….


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, hier ist also der zweite Teil.

Zu erst möchte ich mich bei anka16 und PhoebeH. Bedanken!!!! Meine ersten zwei Reviews. Ich hab mich gefreut wie ne Schneekönigin. Danke, danke, danke. Ich hoffe ihr lest die Story bis zum Ende.

So jetzt noch ne Erklärung, die Sätze in den Schrägstrichen // sind Hermines Gedanken inmitten eines Gespräches.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!!...

Alles bloß ein böser Traum

Alles um sie herum war schwarz, wie in einer Nacht ohne Mond und Sterne. Hermine fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, isoliert von allen. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen, doch egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte sie konnte nichts verstehen. Hermine versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sich immer wieder einredend, sie seie im Mädchenschlafsaal und Lavender würde vor ihrem Bett stehen um sie zu wecken, machte sie die Augen auf.

Als sie die Person erblickte die vor ihrem Bett stand, machte sie die Augen schnell wieder zu.

Sirius guckte sie erstaunt an, nicht wissend was er jetzt tun sollte, so rief er erstmal dem Direktor dass sie wach wäre.

/ Okay tief durch atmen, das war definitiv nicht Lavender, okay zweiter Versuch!?!/

Mit sich ringend ob sie je wieder die Augen öffnen würde, überlegte sie ihre Möglichkeiten.

Erstens ich kann nicht ewig hier liegen.

Zweitens ...

Doch ihr Wunsch endlich aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen war stärker als die Angst vor der Wahrheit. Okay es war mehr ne 50/50 Entscheidung aber das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig.

So machte sie nach 5 Minuten endlich wieder die Augen auf. Der Junge stand immer noch vor ihrem Bett.

/ Scheiße .../

Neben ihn stand Albus – ich trage ab heute meinen Bart kurz- Dumbledore. Tja was man sich nicht alles einreden kann, wenn man die Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren will.

Anscheinend eine Menge.

Vor Schreck stieß Hermine einen spitzen Schrei aus, der ihren Gegenüber nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Vorsichtig ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht trauend fragte sie: „ Pro... Professor Dumbledore????

Dieser lächelte nur vor sich hin und wollte damit über seine Unwissenheit hinwegtäuschen. Denn alle hielten ihn für allwissend und Das sollte auch so bleiben!!!

Also getreu nach dem Motto Augen zu und durch: „ Ach, sie müssen die neue Schülerin sein, man hat sie mir schon angekündigt. Griffindor wie ich sehe, dass ist aber schön. Hmm, ich glaube ich habe ihren Namen vergessen, wie war er doch gleich nochmal??

„Hermine Jane Granger, Sir" antwortete Hermine zögernd, unsicher darüber ob das wirklich Dumbledore war der hier vor ihr stand.

„ Ja, stimmt wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, naja ist ja auch egal, nicht? Das hier ist Mr. Black ihr kennt euch ja schon...

/So kann man das auch nennen /

er zeigt dir den Gemeinschaftsraum und den Unterricht, ihr seit ja im gleichen Jahrgang, ne?

Mit diesen Worten und verschmitzt lächelnd schlug er Sirius mit einer Hand auf die Schulter und ging.

Hermine konnte nach diesem Redeschwall nur noch mit offenem Mund zur Tür starren wo Dumbledore fast rennend den Raum verlassen hat.

/ Das konnte doch nicht seine Ernst sein/

Er kann mich doch nicht einfach hier lassen als wäre nichts geschehen. Hermine kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Dumbledore war ihre einzige Hoffnung gewesen aus der Sache wieder heil herauszukommen.

Bestürzt ließ sich Hermine wieder in die Kissen sinken und schaute sich das erste mal seit dem Aufwachen um. Sie war im Krankenflügel, hier hatte sich nichts verändern. Hm, hier wird sich nichts verändern. Als sie sich wieder der Gegenwart von Sirius bewusst wurde stand sie plötzlich unsicher auf.

Dumbledore war auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro und klopfte sich gerade gedanklich auf die Schulter, für diese, wie er fand, geniale Idee zum Zeit schinden. Doch jetzt musste er überlegen, wer das Mädchen im Krankenflügel ist und was sie überhaupt hier wollte. In den Zeiten Voldemorts sollte man ja eigentlich etwas vorsichtiger sein, musste er sich eingestehen.

„Ach was solls, wird schon nichts passieren" ( Durch diese Einstellung, gewann Voldemort das erste mal an sehr viel Macht. )

Dumbledore ging weiter beschwingt in sein Büro, sich einredend das alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Jetzt musste er erstmal mit Minerva reden, vielleicht weiß sie eine Lösung.

Wieder im Krankenflügel...

„hmm, zeigst du mir dann alles?" Hermine guckte abwartend zu Sirius.

„Klar komm mit, wir gehen erstmal in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Der wird dir gefallen."

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Hermine war in ein eindeutiges Mantra verfallen.

/Scheiße, Scheiße, Schei.../

Sirius war sich nicht so sicher was er von Hermine halten sollte. Er fand sie Hübsch so gar sehr und nett war sie anscheinend auch. Schnell fasste er einen Plan, Sirius würde sie so gut es ging in die Rumtreiber integrieren. Sie war doch so alleine.

Plötzlich kam Hermine ein Gedanke, der Zeitumkehrer. Hastig fasste sie sich um den Hals. Nichts.

/ Okay keine Panik, keine Panik /

/ Zu spät /

Sirius wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als er sah wie nervös Hermine an ihrer Uniform rum nestelte und immer wieder leise vor sich hin flüsterte: „keine Panik"

„Hermine?"

Erschreckt fuhr sie zusammen und nuschelte nur noch: „ Ich muss zu Dumbledore.." und schon drehte sie sich um und lief davon.

„ du weißt doch gar nicht wo sein Büro ist?" rief Sirius ihr noch hinterher, doch sie war schon um die nächste Ecke gerannt.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Sirius weiter in Richtung Griffindor Turm.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte schreibt mir ein paar Reviews. Dann kommt der dritte Teil bestimmt noch schneller ….


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hier ist der dritte Teil…..

Ich möchte mich nocheinmal bei PhoebeH., anka16, Motianna's Morgana und Aconitum für die netten Reviews bedanken. Hab mich tierisch drüber gefreut :)

Aconitum: Ich weiß die Kapitel sind etwas kurz geraten, doch ich gelobe Besserung!!! So ab dem 7 Kapitel wird's bestimmt länger und ich glaube Hermine bleibt noch ne ganze Weile in der Vergangenheit :)

So, das wars jetzt erstmal von mir, viel Spaß beim lesen…..

3 Kapitel: Gespräch mit Dumbledore

Schnaufend und sich die Hände in den Seiten haltend stand Hermine vor dem berüchtigten Wasserspeier.

Okay, einfach mal ins Blaue raten, hat ja sonst auch immer geklappt. Halbherzig versuchte sie es erstmal mit „ Zitronendrops".

Als sich daraufhin der Wasserspeier bewegte, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sich dieser Mensch sichere Passwörter, die nicht jeder Schüler oder mordlustige Irre ( Namen werden nicht genannt ) kennt, zulegen sollte stürmte sie die Treppe hoch.

Hermine klopfte kurz an und stürmte dann in das Büro des Schulleiters. Manieren konnten warten, jetzt brauchte sie erstmal eine Lösung für ihr sagen wir mal kleines Problemchen.

Albus Dumbledore schaute verwirrt von seinen Papieren auf, er hätte nicht gedacht dass er sich so schnell mit seinem neuen Problem befassen müsse. Tja irren ist Schulleiter bedingt.

„Miss Granger, wi ... wie sind sie hier heraufgekommen????"

„Hmm, tut mir leid Sir, aber ihr Passwort war nicht schwer zu erraten und ..."

„Sie kennen mein Passwort?" Vielleicht sollte ich doch vorsichtiger sein, wenn sogar Leute herkommen die sich nicht auskennen. Zum Glück ist Voldemort kein Griffindor, sonst hätte ich ihr wahrscheinlich zwei Probleme. Und das eine reicht mir vollkommen, schoss es Dumbledore gleich durch den Kopf.

„ Professor hmm haben sie einen Zeitumkehrer???" zu allen Göttern betend hielt sich Hermine verkrampft am Sessel fest, als würde sie schon wieder umkippen. Man weiß ja nie.

Doch Dumbledore schaffte es mit einem Satz ihre ganzen Hoffnungen zu zerstören. „ Ein Zeitumkehrer, was ist das ?"

Enttäuscht sank Hermine in den Sessel und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Jetzt bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende, endgültig. Als wäre ihre Situation in der richtigen Zeit nicht schon schlimm genug aber warum jetzt das hier.

Langsam stand Dumbledore auf und ging um den Tisch zu Hermine. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt machen sollte, doch er musste einen Weg finden diesem Häufchen Elend vor ihm zu helfen.

Dumbledore setzte sich auf die Tischkante und schaute Hermine in aller Ruhe an.

„Woher kommst du?"

„Aus der Zukunft", Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen und weinte immer noch.

Als Dumbledore ihre Antwort hörte, war er geschockt. Er hatte oft davon gelesen und wusste dadurch zum Glück was jetzt zu tun war. So ein heikles Thema musste sehr vorsichtig gehandhabt werden.

„ Hermine, hör mir jetzt bitte genau zu!" Dumbledore wartete bis Hermine ihren Kopf hob und ihn mit ihren zimtbraunen Augen anguckte.

„ Du darfst niemanden von der Zukunft erzählen, auch mir nicht!! Da ich glaube, dass es vorhergesehen war das du kommst, darfst du nichts verändern...

Außer und jetzt pass auf, den Sachen die in deiner Vergangenheit anders waren. Man weiß nie ob du nicht hier sein sollst um gewisse Dinge zu verändern. Während du das tust versuche ich eine Lösung für dein Problem zu finden. Wir schicken dich schon irgendwie wieder zurück."

Aufmunternd lächelte ihr Dumbledore entgegen.

Das war alles ein bisschen zuviel für sie, Hermine drehte sich beim gehen noch einmal zu Dumbledore um: „ Danke Sir, ich werde es versuchen.." Das Versuchen des zuversichtlichen Lächelns ging total daneben. So ging sie schnell aus dem Büro.

Sie wollte nur noch raus, wenigstens raus aus dem Schloss. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie unten am See und lies sich erschöpft auf einen großen Stein nieder. Hermine wollte nur noch alleine sein.

Lange starrte sie auf den ruhigen See. Ich habe jetzt eine Aufgabe und Hilfe, das sollte mich doch eigentlich beruhigen. Doch davon merkte sie nichts, nur eine gähnende Leere der Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit.

„Wie soll ich das bloß alles schaffen?" Auf eine Antworte wartend schaute sie gen Himmel. Doch nicht der Himmel antwortete, sondern eine Person die sich im Schatten einer großen Eiche verborgen hatte.

„ Das frage ich mich manchmal auch", die Person trat aus dem Schatten und blieb neben Hermine stehen.

Wie zu einer Salzsäure erstarrt, blickte sie stur geradeaus. Mit dem plötzlichen auftauchen eines Schülers hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie, dass es ein Slytherin sein musste.

„ du bist neu hier, oder?" Hermine schaffte nur zu nicken, was ihr gegenüber falsch verstand.

Er hatte den Eindruck als wolle sie nicht mit ihm reden und so sagte er das nächste schärfer als er eigentlich wollte: „ Ich habe dich vorhin mit Black gesehen, dann solltest du wirklich nicht mit mir reden. Es ist nie gut wenn Black mitkriegt das du dich mit Severus Snape unterhältst."

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben drehte er sich um und ging, ohne auf eine Erwiderung ihrer seits zu warten.

Als sie seinen Namen hörte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und dreht sich blitzschnell um. Doch zuspät Snape war schon fast an den Eingangstoren Hogwarts angelangt.

Das war definitiv zu viel für Hermine, jetzt hatte sie also Snape jüngeres Ich kennen gelernt und wie es scheint schaffte sie es wie in der Gegenwart ihn schnell gegen sich aufzubringen.

Er klang verletzt als er dachte sie würde nicht mit ihm sprechen weil er Snape war. Doch diesen Gedanken schob sie gleich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Unterbewusstseins.

Immer noch unentschlossen über ihre nächsten Handlungen blieb sie erstmal am See sitzen.

Bitte, bitte drückt dann unten auf den Knopf ganzliebguck

ach und bevor ichs vergess, dass nächste wird länger dieses hier ist mir wirklich ein bisschen zu kurz geraten. ….


	4. Chapter 4

So mit dem 4 Kapitel reisen wir kurz zurück in die Gegenwart. Unsere liebe Hermine bleibt aber da wo sie ist :)

Vielen dank für die lieben Reviews und viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe Kapitel gefällt euch………..

4 . Kapitel : Noch ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore

Severus Snape der griesgrämige Zaubertrankprofessor lief nervös durch die Gänge Horgwarts.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er nach Granger Ausschau gehalten, doch nichts kein Lebenszeichen, noch nicht einmal eine nervige Frage und das war äußerst ungewöhnlich.

Er ist sogar zehn mal die Bibliothek auf und ab gelaufen und jetzt suchte er auch noch nach Malfoy. Er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun.

Ein leises Schnauben entwich ihm als Severus um die nächste Ecke schaute.

Diese verdammten Kinder, kaum ist der Krieg vorbei und kein nervender Irre mehr in Sicht, da fangen die Schüler an durch zudrehen. Die Welt ist wirklich nicht gerecht.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, erblickte Snape am anderen Ende des Ganges Malfoy. Wie sich nur ein Severus Snape verhalten konnte, bellte er laut: „ Malfoy, stehen geblieben und herkommen!! SOFORT!"

Malfoy erkannte gleich das sein Hauslehrer nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, also war er in paar Sekunden bei ihm.

Mit dem Blick eines Dackels vor der Peitsche stand er vor Snape.

„ Hier trinken sie das!"

Das Kristallglas vor seine Nase haltend stand Snape da, scheinbar jeden Moment zu einer Explosion fähig, die Voldemort sofort von den Socken gehauen hätte ( wenn er welche getragen hätte).

Ohne zu zögern griff Malfoy nach dem Glas und schaute noch mal zum Tränkemeister, der ihm mit einem Blick fixierte der nun eindeutiges sprach : ' Entweder sie trinken das jetzt oder ich schicke ihnen einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals, dass sie gleich zweimal tot umfallen'

Mit einem Zug war das Glas leer.

Jetzt kam wieder Snapes schnarrende Stimme zu Einsatz, die nur eines ausdrückte und zwar Überlegenheit: „ So Mr. Malfoy und jetzt sagen sie mir wo Miss Granger ist." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wartete er auf die Antwort, die wie er wusste gleich kommen würde und er dann endlich wieder seine erhoffte Ruhe haben würde.

Das dies das zweite mal an diesem Tag war wo der Tränkemeister einem großen Irrtum unterlag ist nur so am Rande zu erwähnen.

Malfoy weitete vor schreck seine Augen als er sagte: „ Ich wollte Hermine mit dem Zeitumkehrer zurück in den Krieg schicken, da ich aber zu dumm war dieses Ding zu bedienen, könnte sie auch weiter zurück in der Vergangenheit sein."

Als ihm gerade klar geworden ist, was er da soeben preisgegeben hatte war es auch schon zu spät.

Denn Snape hatte ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklamme verflucht und ihn in die nächst beste Besenkammer geschoben.

Vor Wut donnerte Snape so die Tür zu das ein voller Wassereimer vom Regal kippte und auf Malfoys Kopf landete, der jetzt gänzlich im Dunkeln stand und langsam Angst bekam.

Severus Snape ging wütendes Schrittes zu Dumbledore, die einzige Freude die er hatte war sein leichtes herankommen an Veritaserum, doch der Rest des Tages war echt beschissen. Seine Ruhe konnte er total vergessen.

Granger in der Vergangenheit, er konnte sich gerade nichts schlimmeres vorstellen.

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen flüsterte Snape schnell das Passwort, ( Zitronendrops, welch Überraschung ) mit dem Gedanken, dass der alte Narr auch nach Voldemorts Tod nicht so leichtfertig mit seiner Sicherheit umgehen sollte stürmte er die Treppen hoch.

Vor seinem Schreibtisch blieb er stehen und fing mit seinem Monolog an. „ Miss Granger ist durch einen Streich von diesem ... Malfoy in der Vergangenheit mittels Zeitumkehrer und wir müssen dringend etwas unternehmen!! Sonst könnte unsere Zukunft in großer Gefahr sein.

Wer weiß vielleicht bringt sie gerade den Dinosauriern das sprechen bei ?!?"

Er fixierte den Schulleiter, der erstmal statt Severus Luft holen musste.

„ Bist du dir sicher, Severus?"

„ Veritaserum." Der Schulleiter verstand schnell. Plötzlich verkrampften sich Snapes Finger um die Sessellehne. „ Albus, wann und von wem wurde der Zeitumkehrer erfunden?"

„ Das ist leicht, ich habe ihn erfunden, in deinem letzten Schuljahr, wieso?"

„ Oh nein" mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer ließ sich Snape in den nächsten Sessel fallen und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen immer wieder durch die Haare.

„ Was ist los Severus?" Dumbledore verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„ Sie ist in meiner Vergangenheit!" resignierend hielt Snape seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben. Wenn jetzt noch ein Amboss auf seinen Kopf fallen würde, wäre es doch echt perfekt.

Und ich dachte nach dem dunklen Lord hätte ich alles überstanden.

„Wer?"

Hat er wieder eine Überdosis seiner ach so geliebten Dropse oder auf wessens lange Leitung steht er gerade.

„ Hermine Granger oder ist noch ein Schüler von dem ich nichts wusste in meiner Vergangenheit um sie noch mehr zu verpfuschen. Albus, aus welchen Grund solltest du wohl sonst einen Zeitumkehrer erfinden. Ich weiß du bist ein Genie, aber auch dir fällt sowas nicht einfach beim Frühstück ein.

Also was machen wir jetzt?" Mit jedem Wort wurde Snape gereizter und bei der letzten Frage betonte er jedes einzelne Wort.

„ Gar nichts."

„GAR NICHTS?????" Snape sprang aus dem Sessel und konnte sich gerade noch im Zaum halten gleichzeitig nicht auch noch an Dumbledores Kehle zu springen. Obwohl ihm eigentlich der Sinn danach stand.

„ Ja Severus gar nichts" Der Schulleiter fixierte Snape mit einem Blick und er setzte sich sogleich wieder in den Sessel, als Dumbledore weitersprach: „Anscheinend wird ihr ja irgendwann geholfen und vielleicht ist ihre Anwesenheit in der Vergangenheit zwingend notwendig.

Überleg mal Severus, vielleicht ist unsere Zukunft nur so, weil sie die Dinge so verändert hat wie sie sie kannte."

Grummelnd saß der Meister der Zaubertränke in dem Sessel, sich fragend warum der alte Narr alles logisch erklären konnte. Er musste zugeben, egal was er immer wieder sagte, ein Wort vom ach so weisen Dumbledore und die Luft weicht aus seinen Segeln wie die Luft in einem kaputten Gummiboot.

„ Aber eins sag ich dir, wenn Miss Granger zurück ist und ich bin dann so zahm wie ein Kuscheltier, dann bring ich dich um!!! Eigenhändig!!!"

„ Severus, Miss Granger ist brilliant, keine Frage. Aber Das schafft nicht mal Hermine glaub mir."

Mit einem Schnauben drehte Snape sich um und verschwand mit wehenden Roben.

Dumbledore setzte sich mit einem seufzen langsam wieder hin und hoffte das er Recht hatte. Mit allem, sonst liefen sie Gefahr, dass Voldemort in ein paar Monaten wieder leben würde und das wollte nun wirklich keiner.

Zurück in der Vergangenheit ...

Hermine saß immer noch am See und blickte ins Leere. Sie hatte also eine Mission, sie sollte die Vergangenheit ändern so wie sie sie aus den Erzählungen her kannte. Zum Glück hab ich ein gutes Gedächtnis.

Ein Glucksen entfuhr Hermine.

Also als erstes muss ich feststellen, was alles anders ist und das konnte sie leider nicht hier allein am See sondern nur im Schloss herausfinden.

Schweren Herzens erhob sich Hermine und ging Richtung Griffindor Turm.

Vor dem Porträt blieb sie stehen, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie anfangen sollte. Also auf in den Kampf. Sofort sprach Hermine das Passwort und das Porträt schwang zur Seite.

Zögernd betrat Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum, vom Griffindormut keine Spur. Der ist wahrscheinlich noch in der Gegenwart.

Mit einem Ruck waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Alle.

So, ab Freitag zieh ich um nach Köln, 6 Stunden ICE fahrt. Yeah :(

Ich hoffe ich kann mich in Köln in irgendein Internetcafe schleichen um weiter upzudaten. Weil Internet werd ich erstmal nicht haben. Ich werde trotzdem versuchen so oft es geht was hochzuladen.

Ich hoffe das chap hat euch gefallen, wenn ja könnt ihr mir das doch bitte schreiben. Bitte. Ich mag Kritik gute und schlechte :)


	5. Chapter 5

Da ist auch schon der 5 Teil, noch mal vielen Dank für die eine Review. Ich will mich ja wirklich net beschweren, aber ich werde unsicher, wenn ich nicht weiß wie meine Geschichten ankommen. Vielen Dank jedenfalls für die lieben Reviews und viel Spaß beim lesen ...

5. Kapitel: Das Kennenlernen

„ Hey, Hermine komm doch zu uns." Sirius schrie durch den ganzen Raum. „ Ich will dich meinen Freunden vorstellen."

Erleichtert irgendwo hin gehen zu können und höchstwahrscheinlich bekannte Menschen zu sehen, setzte sie sich auf einen bequemen roten Sessel in der nähe des Kamins und schaute in die gespannten Gesichter von Sirius, Remus, Lilly, James und Peter.

„ Hi" verlegen hob Hermine kurz die Hand. Sie konnte sich gerade noch ein Grinsen verkneifen als sie die jüngere Version von Remus Lupin sah. Als Hermine an Harry dachte, ging ein schmerzender Stich durch ihre Magengrube. Er hätte wahrscheinlich alles gegeben um seinen Eltern zu begegnen und jetzt saß sie hier. Sie Hermine Granger konnte die Vergangenheit kennenlernen.

Remus lächelte sie an und stellte 'die Gruppe' erstmal vor: „ Also das zu meiner Rechten ist Lily Evans. Hübsches begabtes Mädchen das leider schon an unseren Haudegen Sirius vergeben ist." Mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht schaute er zu Sirius. Er gönnte seinen beiden Freunden ihr Glück vom ganzen Herzen.

Anders als James, der aussah als hätte er gerade auf eine Zitrone gebissen und zwar auf einer der ganz sauren Sorte. Mit einem giftigen Blick fixierte er Sirius, doch der bekam in diesem Moment nichts davon mit, weil er viel zu beschäftigt war Lily schöne Augen zu machen. Da kann man wahrlich nicht auf jeden bösen Blick achten, oder?

Doch Hermine bekam den Blick mit.

Also das wird dann wohl meine erste Aufgabe sein. Lily Sirius auspannen und in James Arme treiben sonst ist Harry Potter im wahrsten Sinne Geschichte.

Zum Glück ist Snape nicht Lilys Freund, sonst würde ich in der Zukunft nicht lange überleben. Da ich wahrscheinlich in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde durch einen dummen Unfall mein Leben lassen müsste.

Weiter gings mit dem Vorstellen. „ das zu meiner linken ist James Potter und Peter Pettigrew und ich bin Remus Lupin. „

„ Woher kommst du eigentlich?" Jetzt war anscheinend wieder Sirius mit dem reden dran, denn Lily guckte aus dem Fenster und so hat er wohl nichts besseres zu tun als mir diese blöde Frage zu stellen.

_Jetzt heißt es sich schnell was einfallen zu lassen. _

Ein langes räuspern von Hermine ( Zeit schinden ist das ganze Geheimnis )

„ Also, ... hm ... ich wurde bis jetzt zuhause unterrichtet, doch meine Eltern meinten, es wäre besser, wenn ich mein letztes Jahr an einer richtigen Schule verbringe und hier bin ich."

Mit einem Schulterzucken rundete Hermine noch ihre kleine Schwindelei ab und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktionen.

„ cool" kam es aus allen Mündern.

_Yeah sie haben es mir abgekauft. So bevor noch weitere unangenehme Fragen kommen, trete ich lieber den Weg zur Flucht an. _

„ Lily kannst du mir bitte meinen Schlafraum zeigen? Der Tag war sehr anstrengend und ich bin schon so müde."

_Obwohl ich den ganzen Tag in der Krankenstadion verpennt habe. _

„ Klar komm mit." Eine zierliche Hand fasste mich am Handgelenk und zog mich zu den Schlafräumen.

Lily war wunderschön und sehr nett, stellte Hermine fest. Ihre warmen grünen Augen konnten jeden zum strahlen bringen.

Oben angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich und Lily ging wieder nach unten zu ihren Freunden

So stand sie jetzt in ihrem neuen/ alten Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Es war ihr Bett oder besser gesagt, es würde in 20 Jahren ihr Bett sein. Mit ihren Gedanken in der Gegenwart, trat Hermine ans Fenster und schaute auf die ihr so vertraute Landschaft.

Hogwarts war ihr zuhause, egal in welcher Zeit.

Morgen werde ich wieder Unterricht haben, da hat es sich doch die ganzen Jahre gelohnt, dass ich immer aufgepasst habe. So muss ich mir jetzt keinen Kopf um den Stoff machen, denn den kann ich im Schlaf.

Apropos Schlaf, den könnte sie jetzt wirklich gebrauchen.

Schnell zauberte sich Hermine Sachen herbei und schlüpfte unter die warme Decke. Morgen würde bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag werden. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel Hermine in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Zur selben Zeit unterhielten sich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum 5 Freunde über den Neuankömmling namens Hermine Granger.

„ Ich finde sie total nett und sehr hübsch" setzte Lily Remus zuzwinkernd hinzu. Ohne zu ahnen, dass Sirius genau das gleiche dachte.

„ mal gucken wie sie sich so im Unterricht schlägt, was haben wir den morgen in der ersten Stunde.?" überlegte James.

„hm, ich glaube Zaubertränke." antwortete Remus wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„ Dann trifft sie ja gleich auf unseren kleinen Giftmischer."

„ Sirius" empört schlug Lily gegen seinen Arm.

„ Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du Snape nicht so nennen sollst."

Sirius winkte schnell ab, „ du weißt ganz genau, dass wir ihn alle" er zeigte mit seinem Finger in die Runde „ nicht leiden können"

In Gedanken sprach er weiter, er soll sich ja von Hermine fernhalten. Mir reicht es schon, dass er Lilly immer so hinterher stiert.

James, der Sirius nicht zugehört hatte, überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, wie er endlich an Lilly rankäme. Vielleicht hilft ihm ja Hermine dabei. Sie müsste ja bloß Sirius ein wenig ablenken.

Um seinen, wie er fand gerissenen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen sagte er : „ Wie sollten sie in unsere Gruppe aufnehmen. Sie braucht gute Freunde die auf sie aufpassen."

„ Ach James, dass ist eine fabelhafte Idee" Lily klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

James und Sirius lachten innerlich erfreut auf.

„ Leute wir sollten ins Bett gehen, morgen ist Schule."

„ Moony" entrüstete sich die Gruppe wie aus einem Mund und fingen laut an zu lachen.

Trotzdem folgten sie ihm alle zu den Schlafsälen. Vor dem Jungsschlafsaal trennte sich Lily von ihnen und ging in den anderen Turm.

Sie war so gespannt auf den morgigen Tag. Endlich gab es ein zweites Mädchen in ihrer " Clique", endlich war sie von den endlosen Quiditchgesprächen erlöst. Wie ein kleines Mädchen sprang sie erfreut in die Luft.

Ich werde versuchen bald wieder zu updaten, hab immer noch kein Internet...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...


	6. Hindernisse sollte man aus dem Weg gehen

So, da bin ich endlich mit einem weiteren Kapitel. Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauerte hatte, aber ich musste dieses Kapitel so oft umschreiben.

Vielen lieben dank an Salmalin für ihr nettes Kommentar. Hab ich irgendwann mal verlauten lassen, dass ich etwas gegen Reviews habe?? Wenn ja, dann neue Mitteilung an alle: Ich finde Reviews toll!!!

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

6 Kapitel : Man sollte Hindernissen lieber aus dem Weg gehen, anstatt direkt rein zu laufen

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen erwachte, dachte sie eine kleine wahnwitzige Sekunde daran, endlich wieder zurück zu sein. Doch ein Blick auf ihren Nachttisch genügte, um ihr zu zeigen wo sie war.

Dort wo eigentlich ein Bild von Harry, Ron und ihr stand, war nichts. Nur gähnende Leere.

Also war sie immer noch in diesem absurden Alptraum, der langsam aber sicher lästig wurde. Ein etwas verrückter Dumbledore, ein Sirius der seinem besten Freund die Freundin wegschnappt und ein grummelnder Snape. Wenigstens einer der sich an die Gegenwart hält.

Wie soll sie aus diesem ganzen Chaos bloß rauskommen. Dumbldore scheint in der Hinsicht nicht gerade das Pferd zu sein, auf das sie setzen sollte. Aber wer dann.

Unentschlossen darüber was sie tun sollte, stand sie erstmal auf und machte sich für den Unterricht fertig. Nicht das sie schon genug damit beschäftigt wäre, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Nein, sie musste natürlich auch noch mit dem Alltagsleben klarkommen.

Sie fragte sich gerade, für welche schlimmen Taten sie gerade büßen musste, als ein Klopfen sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Mit klopfenden Herzen ging sie zu Tür. Es konnte ja sonst wer dahinter stehen. Schließlich kannte sie ja hier niemanden. Jedenfalls nicht so richtig.

Als die Tür nur einen Spalt offen war, platzte auch schon Lilly mitten ins Zimmer und hätte dabei Hermine fast aus den Latschen gehauen.

Doch sie konnte sich gerade noch an einen Bettpfosten krallen um nicht schon wieder zu fallen. Davon hatte sie wirklich langsam die Nase voll, die Blauflecken die mittlerweile ihre gesamte rechte Seite zierten, würde sie noch eine Weile mit sich herumtragen müssen. Nur weil Miss ich fall so gern in Ohnmacht, nichts aushalten kann.

Okay, auf einmal mitten in der Vergangenheit zu stehen, ist schon ein guter Grund, mal kurz der Geistesgegenwärtigkeit Leb wohl zu sagen um in ein schönes dunkles nichts abzudriften. Für manche Informationen ist der menschliche Körper einfach nicht geschaffen.

„ ups, na du gut geschlafen??" Die anderen warten schon unten auf uns und ich wollte mal kurz gucken wies dir so geht…" Endlich kannte Hermine mal einen Menschen, der zur dieser Zeit ohne Punkt und Komma reden kann. Sie gehörte leider nicht dazu.

„ Morgen Lilly, ja .. hm hab riesigen Hunger. Komm wir gehen gleich mal runter zu den anderen." Auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum redete Lilly immer noch weiter und Hermine gelang es nur noch zu nicken.

Als sie bei den anderen angekommen waren, ging das Verhör von gestern Abend weiter.

Sich morgens vor dem ersten Kaffee eine komplette Lebensgeschichte auszudenken, ist schon ne Leistung auch für Hermine.

Am Ende hatte sie ein Leben, wie aus einem Hexenmärchenbuch. Mit Bedacht hatte sie kleine Details ihrer Herkunft verändert. Irgendwie schien es ihr sicherer zu sein in der Vergangenheit auf ihren Schlammblutstatus zu verzichten.

Denn den Luxus, den sie jetzt schon in der Gegenwart erreicht hatten, war in der Vergangenheit leider noch qiecklebendig und gerade am Anfang seiner Macht.

Wie sehr ihr auch der Sinn danach stand diese Vergangenheit so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, wollte sie es dennoch auf dem lebendigen Wege tun.

Nach dem Verhör ging die Gruppe zu alltäglichen Themen über. Peter der seine Socken vergessen hatte. Snifelus der immer noch am Leben war. Die nächste Zaubertrankstunde. Snifelus der wagte zu atmen. Die leckeren Frühlingsrollen, die es nur am Wochenende gab und so weiter.

Langsam war Hermine sich sicher, dass sie aus dieser ganzen Sache nicht mehr lebendig herauskommen würde. Denn Snape würde sie sofort um die Ecke bringen, abschlachten, vergiften was auch immer, wenn sie wieder in der Gegenwart wäre.

Keiner überlebt lang genug, der solche Sachen von Snape weiß, um es jemandem zu erzählen.

Zu ihrem Gefühl der Angst, was mit ihr in der Zukunft passieren würde, kam auch sehr viel Mitgefühl dazu. Sie wusste genau, dass Snape wusste wie alle über ihn reden und sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schmerzhaft so was sein kann.

Als sie ihn dann aufeinmal alleine vor dem Eingang der großen Halle stehen sah, überlegte sie nicht lange und lächelte ihn beim vorbeigehen zaghaft an.

Sie wusste ja nicht, dass er gerade auf jemanden wartete und deswegen sich so alleine am Eingang rumdrückte.

Seine Miene brachte nur eines zum Ausdruck, Unbehaglichkeit. Obwohl von vielen falsch interpretiert. So auch von Hermine.

Zu überrascht von ihrem lächeln, war sie auch schon vorbei bevor er es erwidern konnte. Ihm war sowieso gerade nicht zum Lächeln zumute und als er sah, wie Black ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und daraufhin sein Gesicht verzog, sank seine Laune noch um ein paar weitere grade nach unten.

Im Wetterbericht würde man sagen, Ein enormes Tief zieht von hinten auf und die Temperatur liegt jetzt schon bei minus 20 Grad im Zentrum des Geschehen. Doch Snape, war bei weitem keine Wetterangelegenheit, obwohl er bei vielen als Naturkatastrophe verschrien war.

Langsam wandte er den Blick von ihr und Black ab. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr als derjenige vor ihm stand, auf den er gewartet hatte.

Endlich saß Hermine vor ihrem lang ersehnten Essen und konnte sich wahrlich nicht entscheiden.

Zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Brötchen, interessierte sie sich wieder für ihre Umwelt.

„ Was haben wir eigentlich in der ersten Stunde??"

„ Doppelstunde Zaubertränke." Mehr brauchte Sirius nicht zu sagen um ein kollektiv stöhnen auszulösen. Auch Hermine konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und wie aus Gewohnheit ließ sie ihren Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen um zu sehen, mit welcher schlechten Stimmung sie heute wieder fertig werden mussten.

Doch ihr Blick ging ins Leere, kein griesgrämiger Zaubertrankprofessor in Sicht. Keine schwarzen Augen die einen wütend fixierten. Und doch wusste sie, dass diese schwarze Augen hier waren. Zwar nicht am Lehrertisch zu finden, da man dort vergeblich danach suchte.

Aber sie müsste sich nur einmal umdrehen und würde ihn finden, doch soweit ging ihr Gewohnheit nun auch nicht.

Schnell wurde das Thema gewechselt, anscheinend hatte Snape sich die Art seines Unterrichts bei seinem Vorgänger abgeschaut.

Wie Recht sie doch damit hatte.

Denn als alle im Kerker saßen, wurde die Tür mit einem Lauten Knall an die Wand befördert und ein kleiner untersetzter Mann betrat den Raum.

In diesem Moment hätte Hermine am liebsten laut gejubelt. Denn hier hatte sie den Beweis dafür, dass Snape sich seine imposanten Auftritte abgeschaut hatte.

Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihr wieder deutlich bewusst, wie ähnlich sich die beiden (nur in den Unterrichtsmethoden) waren, da sollte sie lieber die Klappe halten. Ein Zaubertränkemeister der sie für unausstehlich hielt, reicht schon für zwei leben.

„ Ruhe" bellte es durch den Raum und es schritt zum Pult. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass Snape ihr in dieser Hinsicht viel lieber gewesen wäre, denn das was jetzt vor ihr stand konnte man nur mit einem Wort beschreiben: unsympathisch.

Okay Snape war auch ein Mistkerl wie er im Buche stand, aber ihm konnte man wenigstens noch eine geheimnissvolle Aura abringen, im Gegensatz zu dem Individuum, dass jetzt das Rezept an die Tafel schrieb.

Dann meldete es sich wieder zu Wort.

„ Heute brauen wir einen ganz besonders komplizierten Trank, also volle Konzentration, sonst laufen sie Gefahr die nächsten Wochen auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen. Das gilt insbesondere für das Griffindorvölkchen, wie gern ich auch auf ihre Anwesenheit verzichten würde, es macht sich halt schlecht in meiner Akte."

Kurz darauf merkte Hermine, was diese Anspielung bedeutete. James war zwar gut auf dem Besen, konnte aber noch nicht mal richtig einen Kesselinhalt umrühren und Sirius konnte genauso gut Kräuter schneiden wie James umrühren konnte.

Mit kleinen Hilfen hie und da schaffte es Hermine das schlimmste zu verhindern. 20 Minuten vor Unterrichtsende gab Snape dann seinen Trank ab.

Ein paar Minuten später war Hermine auch fertig. Professor Blot kam überrascht zu ihr gewatschelt.

_Eines muss man ihm lassen, den selbstsicheren und Angsteinflösenden Gang hat Snape anscheinend alleine zustande gebracht. _

„ Sie sind schon fertig? Ich bin beeindruckt und dazu noch fehlerfrei. Sie legen ja fast soviel Talent an den Tag wie Mr. Snape."

In Zaubertränke noch nie ein Lob bekommen, glich Hermine jetzt mehr einer sehr roten Zaubertrankzutat, als einem Menschen der diese zerschnippelt.

_Ich hatte ja auch den besten Lehrer._

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und schaute zu Snape genau in dem Moment als auch er den Blick hob und sie beide sahen sich erschrocken in die Augen. Denn keiner von den beiden hätte damit gerechnet, dass der andere seinen Blick erwiderte.

Hermine konnte nicht anders und lächelte ihn an.

Sirius der das ganze Geschehen beobachtete, platzte bald die Hutschnur. Er musste dringend heute Abend mit Hermine reden.

Es reichte ihm schon, dass Snape Lilly die ganze Zeit hinterher stierte, das gleiche musste er nicht auch noch bei Hermine abziehen.

Den Rest der Stunde war Hermine in ihre ganz eigene Gedankenwelt versunken. Sie fand es komisch mit ihrem Lehrer verglichen zu werden und fragte sich gleich darauf, ob sie je die Möglichkeit haben würde, ihm dieses Lob unter die Nase zu reiben.

Die Klingel und das schnelle Flüchten von den meisten Schüler holte Hermine wieder zurück in die Realität und so machten sich alle auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

In Kräuterkunde schaltete sie gänzlich ab und nahm sich lieber die Zeit die anderen Schüler zu beobachten. Ihr war erst jetzt in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie auch noch andere aus der Gegenwart hier finden könnte.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf ein kleines, hübsches rothaariges Mädchen. Die roten Locken wurden in zwei Flechtzöpfen versucht zu bändigen, doch vereinzelte Strähnen schafften es sich heraus zustählen. Das Mädchen war einfach nur süß und wie sie immer in eine bestimmte Richtung guckte um dabei ab und zu ein bisschen rot zu werden.

Schnell drehte Hermine ihren Kopf und versuchte die Quelle der Verlegenheit zu finden, diese war dann auch schnell gefunden und Hermine konnte nicht anders als wie verrückt zu grinsen, als ihr klar wurde, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

Sie beobachtete gerade Molly und Arthur Weasley beim leichten Flirten mitten im Unterricht. Das hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten, dass die resolute Molly ein so schüchternes kleines Mädchen war.

Langsam aber sicher entstand in Hermines Kopf ein Plan, indem sie die Kupplerin spielen würde. Wer weiß wie lange die bei diesem Tempo brauchen um zusammen zukommen. Arthur ist in der Gegenwart ja noch genauso schüchtern, was solche Kontakte betrifft.

Im Krieg hatte sie sein wahres Gesicht gesehen, wie er seine Familie kraftvoll verteidigt hatte. Auf einmal überkam sie ein großer stechender Schmerz, als ihr brutal bewusst wurde, dass diese zwei Menschen in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr lebten, wie auch ihre halbe Familie.

Ihre Wut gegenüber Dumbledore schürte sich immer mehr zusammen, jetzt war sie schon in der Vergangenheit und musste das Leben so richten, dass von ihr geliebte Menschen nach zwanzig Jahren einfach genommen werden.

Doch sie konnte nichts anderes tun, da man sonst nie wüsste was passieren wird.

Innerlich wütend verbrachte sie den restlichen Schultag und als es zum Abendessen ging, hatte ihre Wut ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Diese fand dann auch schnell ein Ventil, als sie sah wer da bei Snape stand.

„ Hört mal, ich habe was wichtiges vergessen, geht doch schon mal ohne mich vor." Sagte sie schnell zu den anderen und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Dort wartete sie bis die anderen in der großen Halle waren.

Langsam ging sie auf die beiden zu, die in einer halbdunklen Ecke standen. Diesen Mann würde sie überall erkennen. Sogar von hinten und zwanzig Jahre jünger.

Die beiden hatten sie noch nicht gemerkt, als sie plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte und versuchte ihre Wut zu bändigen bevor sie sprach.

„ Lucius Malfoy, was willst du hier?" sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen, doch die Verachtung und schärfe konnte sie einfach nicht aus ihrer Stimme streichen. Obwohl Verachtung bei ihm angebracht und somit auch normal war.

Mit wütendem Blick drehte er sich zu ihr um und fixierte sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn er unterbrochen wurde und vor allem nicht so.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen….

Und das ihr mir das auch mitteilt. Kritik, Lob, Meinung, Vorschläge, Fragen.. egal was bin für alles offen und nimm mir auch alles zu Herzen :)


	7. Hindernisse Teil 2

Jetzt geht's endlich weiter!!! Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat...

Vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an Julia und ladame!!! Hab mich riesig gefreut.

So nun wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen...

7 Kapitel: Man sollte Hindernissen lieber aus dem Weg gehen,

anstatt direkt rein zu laufen Teil 2

„ Du wagst es mich auf diese Art zu unterbrechen? Sein Blick wanderte abschätzend an ihren Körper runter und wieder hoch und blieb mit einem Blick voller Verachtung an ihren Augen hängen. Diese starrten ihm mit der gleichen Verachtung entgegen.

„ Was willst du hier Malfoy?" wiederholte Hermine nochmals ihre Frage und versuchte diesmal nicht die Verabscheuung gegen seine Person, aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„ Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du mich kennst? Ich dich aber noch nie in meinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, dass es nur eine Person gibt, deren Name überall verschrien ist. Nicht Sniefelus." Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen ruckte sein Kopf elegant in Snapes Richtung.

Jedem der dreien war bewusst, dass dieser Spott sich auf Snapes Ruf bezog und dieser hatte Müh und Not sich seinen Ärger nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Denn gerade von dieser Seite her, hatte er keinen Spott erwartet. Doch nun war es eh zuspät, etwas an seiner Situation zu ändern.

Hermine indes vergaß durch ihre Wut jegliche Vorsicht und war sich der Gefahr die so überheblich vor ihr stand, nicht im geringsten Bewusst. Sonst hätte sie nicht weiter gesprochen…

„ So kann man sich doch irren, oder? Und jetzt Malfoy, verlass das Schloss. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!!!"

„ Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mir von jedem dahergelaufenen Nichts Befehle erteilen lasse?" Lucius Malfoy vermochte nur noch ein Flüstern zu stande zu bringen, ohne gleich aus der Haut zu fahren.

Jetzt hatte Hermine es geschafft, was so viele Menschen tag täglich zu vermeiden versuchen. Lucius Malfoy war sauer. Auch wenn er erst 19 Jahre alt war, hatte man doch schon früh genug vor ihm Respekt gehabt. Teils lag das an seiner Familie, aber auch an seinem Auftreten und seiner unheil verkündenden Aura, die ihm auch schon in so jungen Jahren umgab.

Zum Glück hatte Hermine ihm wenigstens nicht unter die Nase gerieben, dass ein Schlammblut ihm solche Befehle gerade erteilte. Doch so Lebensmüde war auch sie nicht veranlagt.

„ Doch genau das glaube ich, ich kann aber auch geradewegs zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihm die Sache regeln lassen."

„ Ach und du meinst, dass dieses Strahlemännchen irgendetwas an meiner Anwesenheit ändern würde?"

So ungern sie es sich selber eingestand, so hatte Malfoy in diesem einem Punkt durchaus Recht. Doch sie hatte sich schon zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.

„ Wir können es gerne darauf ankommen lassen, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass du das willst. Also verpiss dich Malfoy!"

Das einzige was er darauf noch erwiderte war ein Schnauben und seine Rückenansicht, denn er hatte sich schnell zu Snape umgedreht um ihm was ins Ohr zuflüstern. Kurz danach verließ er mit wehendem Umhang das Schloss, ohne Hermine auch noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Ihr war nicht sofort klar, dass Malfoy nicht wegen ihrer Worte, so schnell seinen Bühnenreifen Abgang hingelegt hatte. Doch er war weg, nur das zählte.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Malfoy sowieso nur kurz in Hogwarts verweilen wollte und das auch nur um Snape von dem nächsten Treffen zu berichten. Dies hatte er zum Glück schon vor dem Eintreffen dieses nervigen Störenfrieds erledigt und jetzt musste er schnell zu einem kleinen privaten Treffen mit Bella und dem dunklen Lord.

Doch noch auf dem Weg zur Apparationsgrenze schwor er sich, diesem Miststück ihre Grenzen zu zeigen und davon würde sie sich gewiss nicht so schnell wieder erholen. Wenn überhaupt.

Mit einem zufrieden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschwand er im nirgendwo.

Hermine wusste mit ihrer angestauten Wut plötzlich nicht mehr wohin und ging deshalb den gleichen Weg wie kurz zuvor Malfoy und verschwand Richtung verbotenen Wald.

Der mittlerweile zur Salzsäule erstarrte Snape, versuchte gerade herauszufinden, warum dieser Abend plötzlich so schief gegangen war. Aus reiner Ratlosigkeit folgte er Hermine nach draußen. Viele Fragen spuckten in seinem Hirn, doch eine fand schnell die Überhand. Woher kannte sie Malfoy?

Hermine merkte dass sie auf einmal nicht mehr alleine war und als Snape sie eingeholt hatte, musste er wohl oder übel damit klarkommen, dass sie ihre Wut nun an ihm ausließ.

Wutstapfend ging sie weiter und stellte leicht außer Atem ihre Frage.

„ Was hast du eigentlich mit Malfoy zu schaffen?"

„ Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen?" schnaufte Snape, was teilweise am ansteigenden Tempo aber auch an seiner steigenden Verstimmung lag.

Da Hermine nur schlecht was auf diese Frage erwidern konnte, ging sie weiter Richtung Wald.

Doch Snape gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen.

„ Warum hast du ihn weg geschickt?" Diese Frage brachte ihm dieses mal eine Gegenfrage ein.

„ Warum ich dieses Ekelpaket weggeschickt habe? Was willst du von ihm? Oder sollte ich besser fragen, was er von dir will." Sie musste mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sie daran dachte, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Fragen doch schon längst kannte und dennoch so dumm war um sie zu stellen.

„ Warum interessiert es dich plötzlich, mit wem ich mich abgebe oder wer sich mit mir unterhält. Vor zwei Tagen wolltest du mit mir nicht mal ein Wort wechseln?" Snape verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Hermine wusste genau, dass er die Szene am See ansprach.

„ Warum müsst ihr Männer immer gleich alles persönlich nehmen!" Den Rest der Antwort blieb sie ihm schuldig.

Ihre Äußerungen verwirrten Snape nur mehr und langsam kam ihm der Verdacht, dass Black hinter all dem stecken würde. Warum auch nicht, so vieles hatte in seinem Leben doch mit diesem Mistkerl zu tun.

So platzte ihm die Frage einfach raus.

„ Hat das ganze hier was mit Black zu tun?"

Abrupt blieb Hermine stehen und verursachte damit beinahe wieder einen Zusammenstoß, da Snape einfach weiter lief. Doch kurz vor ihr schaffte er es geradeso noch abzubremsen.

Hermine konnte wiedermal nur den Kopf schütteln, wie kann es eigentlich sein, dass zwei Menschen immer nur an den einen denken und sich dennoch so abgrundtief hassen.

Hermine drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, als sie seine Frage beantwortete.

„ Glaub mir Sirius würde sich freuen, dich bei diesem Pack zu sehen….." Die restlichen Worte schluckte sie runter und rannte in den Wald. Beim nächstgelegen Baum machte sie Halt und versteckte sich.

Snape starrte ihr hinterher und noch eine letzte Frage kam ihm über die Lippen.

„ Wer bist du?"

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Langsam ließ sich Hermine auf dem weichen Waldboden nieder und lehnte ihren Kopf an den Baum. Sie hatte seine letzte Frage gehört und wusste, dass er in der Vergangenheit keine Antwort darauf bekommen würde. Warum hatte sie sich nur so hinreißen lassen, sie hatte Lucius Malfoy aus Hogwarts geschmissen. Sie! Sie hatte auch seine Pläne mit Snape am heutigen Abend durchkreuzt.

Wie sollte sie aus diesem Schlamassel je wieder rauskommen. Was Snape jetzt wohl von ihr halten würde? Hoffentlich dachte er nicht, dass sie was für ihn empfand. Denn dem war nicht so, dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass sie ja mit Sirius anbändeln musste.

In diesem Moment schwor sie sich, dass sie sich hier in der Vergangenheit niemals verlieben würde. Nicht in Sirius, James, Remus und vor allem nicht in Snape!

Mit einem seufzen stand sie auf und ging nun auch wieder ins Schloss. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ab wann in ihrem Leben einfach alles schief laufen musste. Das sie jetzt hier war, war nur ein weiterer Teil von blöden Dingen die ihr widerfahren waren. Doch diese Sache gestaltete sich langsam zur blödesten, denn so leicht würde sie diesmal nicht davon kommen.

Als sie den Wald verließ, bemerkte sie nicht, wie auch ein Rabe sich auf den Weg machte. Ein Rabe der das ganze Geschehen aus wachsamen Augen verfolgt hatte und nun zurück zu seiner Herrin flog.

Da das Abendessen schon längst vorbei war, machte sich Hermine gleich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traf sie dann überraschender Weise von ihren Freunden nur noch Sirius an, der schweigend aus dem Fenster schaute.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie ihr webgleiben beim Abendessen erklären könnte, setzte sie sich neben ihn.

Bei Harry und Ron hätte alleine das Wort Bibliothek ausgereicht um sich weitere Fragen zu ersparen, doch hier lag der Fall ganz anders. Sirius hatte keinen Schimmer, was ihre Bibliotheksucht betraf und außerdem hatte diese auch rapide abgenommen, nachdem sie fast jedes Buch kannte.

Doch zu ihrem Glück beschäftigte Sirius der heutige Tränkeunterricht mehr als Hermines Verschwinden zum Abendbrot. Dieses eine Thema brannte ihm schon den ganzen Tag unter den Fingernägeln und so platzte er auch ohne Umschweife einfach damit raus.

„ Was war das eigentlich heute in der Zaubertrankstunde?"

Hermine die sich schon tausend Ausreden über ihr abendliches Wegbleiben zurechtgelegt hatte, wurde durch diese Frage völlig überrumpelt.

„ Was?" verwirrt blickte sie Sirius an.

Bis ihr plötzlich dämmerte auf was Sirius anspielte. Entgeistert schüttelte sie abermals den Kopf. Deren beider Leben haben anscheinend nur einen Mittelpunkt, jeder war vom anderen richtig gehend besessen. Snape da und Sirius hier. Sie konnte es nicht mehr hören. Es gibt wirklich nichts Wichtigeres für die beiden.

„ Da war nichts in der Zaubertrankstunde, ich hab mich nur wahnsinnig über das Lob gefreut, mehr nicht."

Da Hermine keine Lust hatte, auf einen Hasse Snape Vortrag, seitens Sirius, verabschiedete sie sich schnell von ihm und ging ins Bett.

Sie brauchte dringend Ruhe, von allen beiden.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, entdeckte sie eine kleinen Zettel mit einer riesigen schwarzen Feder auf ihrem Kopfkissen liegen.

Als sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte, eilte sie schnell zum Fenster, doch nichts als Dunkelheit konnte sie sehen. Auch wenn sie schon vorher wusste, dass sie den Überbringer der Nachricht nicht sehen würde, verharrte sie dennoch einige Minuten am Fenster und blickte ins Nichts.

So wendete Hermine sich irgendwann vom Fenster ab und schnappte sich die Feder, die immer noch auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag, um sie samt Nachricht in den Kamin zu werfen.

Schnell waren die Worte „ Lass Snape in Ruhe" zu Asche verglüht.

Zufrieden beobachtete sie die züngelnden Flammen und legte sich daraufhin ins Bett. So leicht würde sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Da muss schon mehr kommen als eine schwarze Feder!

So fasste sie den Entschluss, wenigstens Malfoy von Snape fernzuhalten. Auch wenn sie damit wahrscheinlich die Zukunft änderte, es war ihr so was von egal!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…


	8. Geheimnisse

Ich hoffe hier hattet alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, letzte Süßigkeitenverteil ….

Vielen Dank an Marianne für ihr nettes Review!!!! Hab mich sehr gefreut

Für alle die es interessiert, ich hab mal ein Bild zu dieser Geschichte gemalt. Hermine in der Vergangenheit….

http:// kiujo. deviantart. com/ art/ sadness-70006957 ( leerzeichen löschen )

Viel Spaß beim lesen….

Kapitel 8: Geheimnisse

In dieser Nacht fand Hermine keine Ruhe mehr, egal auf welche Seite sie sich drehte, ihr Kopf war voller Gedanken, die sich unmittelbar in den Vordergrund drängten. Darauf Pochend analysiert zu werden. Doch das einzige was Hermine momentan wollte, war schlafen und nicht nachdenken!

Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte Gedanken verloren an die Decke. Ja, sie war fest entschlossen Malfoy das Handwerk zulegen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Doch Hermine war sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob diese Aufgabe nicht eine Nummer zu groß für sie war. Schließlich war Malfoy kein Kleinkind mehr. Sie hatte gestern genau gespürt, was für eine düstere und gefährliche Aura von ihm ausging und diesmal war sie alleine. Kein Harry oder Ron, die ihr helfen würden und in dem Fall auch keine Rumtreiber. Die würden wahrscheinlich alles lieber tun, als Snape zu helfen.

Wann hatte sie eigentlich angefangen, dass gleiche Helfersyndrom wie ein gewisser Harry Potter zu entwickeln? Nicht, dass sie hier keine Probleme hätte, aber nein, sie musste sich auch noch mit dem größten Reinblüter, wahrscheinlich nach Voldemort, aller Zeiten rumschlagen.

Sie war verrückt geworden! Oder Lebensmüde. Wahrscheinlich sogar beides.

Doch sie wollte nicht einfach mit ansehen, wie Malfoy neue Anhänger wirbt um sie später in einen brutalen Krieg zu schicken, auf der falschen Seite kämpfend. Okay, eigentlich wollte sie nur Malfoy einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Das andere war ein lohnender Nebeneffekt.

Noch einmal legte sich Hermine auf die Seite und dämmerte endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, wo Todessermasken, Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape sich die Klinke in die Hand gaben.

Etwas erschöpft schlich sie sich am nächsten morgen ins Bad. Sie war noch immer ein bisschen verwirrt von ihrem Traum, doch ihre Meinung hatte sich nicht geändert. Wenn sie schon hier in der Vergangenheit fest saß, konnte sie auch gleichzeitig was bewirken.

Als sie fast fertig war, kam auch Lilli total verschlafen ins Bad.

„ Guten morgen" grüßten beide, die eine nuschelnd in ihre Zahnbürste, die andere putzmunter.

Als Hermine sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte, konnte sie sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„ Hast wohl nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen, letzte Nacht."

Sie sah noch, wie Lilli sich beinahe beim Zähne putzen verschluckte, als auch schon die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fiel. Es kam ihr allmählich komisch vor, dass die halbe Schule Lilli zu begehren schien. Sogar ein Severus Snape stand auf eine Griffindor.

In diesem Moment konnte sie ja nicht ahnen, dass es nicht Lilli war, die seine Gedankenwelt auf Trab hielt.

Ihre Überlegungen gingen so weit, dass sie sich Harry Potter mit roten Haaren vorstellte. Daraufhin prustete sie lauthals los. Er hatte vielleicht Lilli's Augen, aber der Rest von ihr, würde ihn eher zum neuen Familienmitglied der Weasleys machen, als zum Mädchenschwarm Hogwarts.

Als sie endlich in der großen Halle zum Frühstück angekommen war, sah sie schon von weitem, dass Abbild ihres besten Freundes, ein Brötchen mampfen.

Die Leute hatten wirklich nie übertrieben, was die äußere Ähnlichkeit von Harry und James betraf. Doch schon allein die Mimik von James zeigte deutliche Unterschiede auf, da glich Harry mehr seiner Mutter.

Schnell setzte sie sich gegenüber von Remus hin oder besser gesagt gegenüber Remus Tagespropheten. Das war meistens das einzige, was man von ihm morgens beim Frühstück zu sehen bekam, die neueste Schlagzeile.

Während Hermine sich eine Schüssel mit leckerem Erdbeermüsli füllte, warf sie wie jeden Morgen auch einen Blick auf die schwarzen fettgedruckten Wörter. Remus all morgendliches Ritual konnte bisweilen recht informativ sein.

Diesmal verschüttete sie fast die Milch, als ihr Blick auf die Zeitung fiel und sie gebannt auf eine riesige Überschrift starrte, die sich unmittelbar auf Remus Kopfhöhe befinden musste.

" Todesser rekrutieren" die Zeile darunter ließ verlauten, dass gestern junge Todesser in der bekanntesten Hexenschule Frankreichs waren, es wird vermutet, dass sie dort bald ihre Macht beweisen wollen um neue Anhänger für du weißt schon wen zu finden. Es wurden schon jetzt Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für den Schutz der Schülerinnen eingerichtet.

Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch ließ Sirius die verschüttete Milch verschwinden, die schon auf seinen Sitzplatz runter tropfte, bevor er sich setzte. Danach nahm er Hermine unbemerkt die fast leere Milchkanne aus der Hand, da sie immer noch eine bedrohliche Schieflage aufwies. Interessiert folgte er dann Hermines Blick um die Ursache für die beinahe Überschwemmung heraus zu finden, auch sein Blick blieb an dieser Überschrift hängen.

Zähneknirschend las er sich den Artikel durch und lenkte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auch Lillis und James Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zeitungsabschnitt.

„ Jetzt rekrutieren Todesser schon Todesser." Seufzte Lilli, als sie einen großen Schluck vom schwarzen Muntermacher nahm.

Als Remus den Thema wechsel bemerkte, faltete er schnell seinen Tagespropheten zusammen und schaute in die angespannten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„ Für du weißt schon wen, wäre es zu leichtsinnig einfach in eine Zaubererschule reinzuspazieren. Schließlich ist er jetzt schon ein vom Ministerium gesuchter Zauberer. Wir sollten uns freuen, dass er erstmal im Ausland anfängt neue Mitglieder zu werben." Erwiderte Sirius.

„Warum fängt er dann nicht in Durmstrang an, da müssten doch mehr potenzielle Todesser rumlaufen als in Slytherin und Beauxbatons zusammen." Fragend blickte James in die Runde.

Hermine verschwieg lieber erstmal, dass auch hier in Hogwarts schon fleißig potenzielle Todesser rekrutiert werden. Das würde dann nur zur der Frage führen, woher sie das wüsste und das wollte sie Snape und sich ersparen.

„ Vielleicht waren sie schon dort und niemand hielt es für besonders erwähnenswert. Wir wissen doch alle, dass Karkaroff auf Voldemorts Seite steht." Warf Hermine in die Unterhaltung mit ein.

_Okay, irgendwas habe ich gerade wieder einmal falsch gemacht oder warum gucken mich alle plötzlich so überrascht an???_

Remus fasste sich als erstes wieder.

„ Woher weißt du das Karkaroff ein Todesser ist und warum nennst du du weißt schon wen beim Vornamen???"

_Ups_

„ Das mit Karkaroff war bloß ne Vermutung, ein Gerücht nichts weiter!!! Meine Mutter sagte immer, man solle nie Angst vor einem Namen haben, dass verschlimmert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst."

Sie musste fast lachen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie gerade ihren besten Freund, zu ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte. Aber sie hätte ja schlecht sagen können, dass James Sohn ihr das mit auf den Weg gegeben hätte.

Dann hätte wahrscheinlich wirklich mal jemand aufgrund des Namens Voldemort einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, nämlich James.

Unbemerkt schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf wegen ihren Überlegungen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt.

„ Was meint ihr wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis ein Krieg ausbricht?" Sirius schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch und beobachtete den wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, wie er wie ein Honigpferd grinsend, einen Zitronendrops nach dem anderen verschlang.

Bei dem Anblick, hätte Hermine am liebsten ihre Hände über den Kopf zusammengeschlagen und laut ausgerufen : Wir sind alle verloren!!!

Doch sie verkniff es sich in letzter Sekunde. Es wäre doch etwas zu theatralisch rüber gekommen. So packte sie mit den anderen ihr Zeug zusammen um die nächsten beiden Freistunden an der frischen Luft zu verbringen. Schließlich war es ein herrlicher Sommertag und den konnte man nun wirklich nicht im stickigen Gemäuer verbringen.

Remus marschierte zielstrebig mit seinem Tagespropheten unterm Arm auf eine alte Eiche zu und ließ sich, mit dem Rücken an die Rinde gelehnt, auf dem Boden nieder. James folgte seinem Beispiel und schwang sich auf einen der unteren Äste um schon im nächsten Moment etwas kleines Goldenes mit zwei zierlichen Flügeln aus seiner Tasche zu holen.

Wenn kleine Jungs spielen, sind sie glücklich.

Ein Seitenblick auf Sirius und Lilli, zeigte Hermine, dass mit den beiden in der nächsten Stunde erstmal nicht mehr zu rechnen ist. Die beiden hatten gerade andere Dinge im Kopf als Todesser und Voldemort.

So ließ sich Hermine neben Remus nieder und bekam ab und zu ein paar Seiten des Tagespropheten, die er anscheinend schon gelesen hatte oder die ihm nicht interessierten.

Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass der Zeitungsartikel für mehr Gesprächstoff sorgen würde. Könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass sie die wichtigste Information verschwieg.

Hermine gab es irgendwann auf zu lesen, denn sie hatte nicht sehr viel Interesse daran, warum die kleine schwarze Katze von Jul dem Ulligen so besonders war.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Lucius Malfoy und im Zusammenhang auch um Severus Snape. War er der einzige aus Hogwarts, auf den Malfoy es abgesehen hatte. Diese Frage konnte sie mit Bestimmtheit verneinen. Slytherin war voll von Grabbes und Goyles. Sie musste unbedingt die Augen offen halten.

Vielleicht war es falsch und vor allem dumm von ihr, die Rumtreiber nicht einzuweihen und auch Dumbledore im Unklaren zu lassen. Doch irgendwas in ihr sträubte sich vehement dagegen, es jemanden zu erzählen. Warum auch immer, aber sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Vielleicht waren das auch nur die Nebenwirkungen einer solchen Zeitreise. Bewusste Verschlossenheit. Na klar?!?

Mitten in ihrer Überlegung raffte Remus seine Zeitung, jedenfalls das was davon noch nicht bei Hermine gelandet war und stand auf. Das schien auch für alle anderen ein Zeichen zu sein, dass die Freistunden nun zu Ende waren und so liefen sie ihm hinterher.

Hermine saß immer noch unter der alten Eiche, ab einem bestimmten Moment eben gerade, war sie nicht mehr mitgekommen. Schnell stand sie auf und rannte den anderen hinterher, die anscheinend noch nie was von Kommunikation gehört hatten. Pah, wo war sie hier in der Steinzeit???

0o0o0o0

Die Woche verging wie im Flug und Hermine wurde immer frustrierter. Sie war jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen in der Vergangenheit und hatte eigentlich noch nichts geschafft. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie nicht genau wusste, wie lange sie hier noch bleiben würde, war das äußerst schlecht.

Lilli war immer noch mit dem falschen zusammen und Lucius Malfoy ist auch nicht mehr aufgetaucht um von ihr Achtkantig aus der Schule geschmissen zu werden. Gut, darüber sollte sie sich eigentlich freuen. Tat sie aber irgendwie nicht und Snape ging ihr auch aus dem Weg.

Mit einer Laune die dem eben erwähnten zukünftigen Tränkemeister Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, sezierte sie ihr Rührei mit Brötchen.

Kurze zeit später gesellten sich auch die Rumtreiber dazu. Zuerst bemerkte sie die komische Stimmung, die zwischen James, Sirius und Remus lag nicht, doch als sie ihr Ei in alle möglichen Einzelteile zerlegt hatte, reichte ein kurzer Blick auf Remus leicht geröteten Augen um Aufmerksam zu werden. Dann dämmerte es ihr. Vollmond. Das war ihre Chance sich zu beteiligen und hoffentlich Sirius ein bisschen näher zu kommen. Sonst könnte sie sich bei ihrem Tempo, dass sie vorlegte, bald von ihrem besten Freund verabschieden.

Doch wie sollte sie ihnen verklickern, dass sie über Remus kleines Geheimnis Bescheid wusste. Dieses Problem, so war sie sich sicher, würde sie über kurz oder lang auch noch lösen. Aber lieber kurz, denn Vollmond war schließlich schon in vier Tagen.

Den ganzen Tag zermarterte sich Hermine den Kopf darüber und als es langsam auf den Abend zuging, hatte sie immer noch keine Lösung parat. Mit der gleichen Laune, wie auch schon am morgen ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich erschöpft neben Lilli auf einem gemütlichen roten Sofa nieder.

„ Wo sind die Jungs?"

„Oben, was bereden." Der Ton in Lillis Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen.

_Worüber die da wohl gerade reden, ohne Lilli? _

Das war doch ein perfekte Möglichkeit, einfach so aus versehen reinzuplatzen. Innerlich betete Hermine, dass die Jungs sich nicht gerade über was anderes unterhielten, als über Fangzähne und zotteliges Fell. Sonst würde das gleich sehr peinlich für sie werden.

Was solls, no risk no fun oder in ihrem speziellen Fall no risk no changes.

Mit einem lauten Poltern stürmte sie in den Jungenschlafsaal des siebten Jahrganges und konnte noch deutlich die aufgebrachten Worte von Sirius mit anhören.

„ … Du wirst immer älter und der Wehrwolf in dir immer gefährlicher …" bis er dann plötzlich verstummte und Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

_Jetzt muss ich wohl beweisen, dass ich wenigstens ein bisschen schauspielerisches Talent besitze …. Oh Merlin hilf mir!!!!_

„ Remus du bist ein Wehrwolf?" Einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe, fasste sich Hermine an die Brust und ließ sich auf James Bett fallen.

An diesem Abend verließ eine äußerst glückliche und zufriedene Hermine den Schlafsaal der Jungs. Sie musste zwar fast ganze zwei Stunden betteln und zetern um bei der Nacht und Nebelaktion dabei sein zu dürfen. Doch die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, denn sie war dabei!

Gut, andere in ihrem Alter freuten sich wahrscheinlich mehr über ein gewonnenes Quittichspiel, als darüber einen Wehrwolf bei Vollmond zu eskortieren. Aber was solls. Sie war glücklich!

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ….

Ich wünsche euch schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und wir sehen uns mit einem neuen Kapitel 2008 wieder. Feiert schön!!!


	9. Vollmond Teil 1

Viel Spaß beim lesen….

9 Kapitel : Vollmond Teil 1

„5 Punkte Abzug von Griffindor für schlafen während meines Unterrichts!"

Erschrocken riss Hermine ihre Augen auf und hob ihren Kopf, der gerade eben noch erstaunlicherweise auf ihren Armen ruhte. Sie war eingeschlafen. Gerade Sie!!! Die sogar jede noch so schläfrige Stunde bei Professor Binns überstand ohne auch nur einmal kurz eingenickt zu sein und jetzt muss sie gerade im Verwandlungsunterricht, dass nachholen, was sie anscheinend in letzter Zeit zu selten getan hatte.

Wäre sie jetzt in ihrer Klasse gewesen, wären bestimmt etliche, wegen vorübergehenden Schockzuständen vom Stuhl gefallen, doch hier schien es keinen weiter zu verwundern oder gar zu überraschen. Daran würde sie sich wohl noch gewöhnen müssen, nicht mehr überall als Oberstreberin zu gelten, dachte sie als sie ihren Zauberstab nahm und ihre kleine Teetasse mit Goldrand in eine Ratte verwandelte. Frustriert stellte Hermine fest, dass sie schleunigst etwas gegen ihren Schlafmangel unternehmen musste, denn die Ratte schaute sie mit großen schwarzen Kulleraugen an und noch nicht einmal einem Blinden wären die strahlend goldenen Schnurhaare entgangen.

o0O000O0o

Nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht hatte Hermine eine Freistunde, die sie nur zu gerne unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum im freien verbrachte. Die anderen ließen sich derweil, ihren wahrscheinlich bald eintretenden Tod in den schillernsten Farben vorhersagen oder übten sich gerade selbst in der ein oder anderen Haarsträubenden Geschichte um ihr sagenumwobenes Ableben. Bei diesem Gedanken, musste sie an eine Internetseite denken, auf die sie in den Sommerferien gestoßen war. Wann wirst du sterben?, vielleicht waren die Erfinder der Seite sogar nahe Verwandte von Professor Trelawney, die es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht haben, jeden Menschen über sein nahes Ende aufzuklären.

Mit herangezogen Knien beobachtete Hermine den Kraken, wie er immer mal wieder eine von seinen Tentakel an die Wasseroberfläche zog. Wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit definitiv zu wenig Schlaf bekommen, wenn sie jetzt schon im Unterricht einfach so einschlief.

Langsam kam ihr der Verdacht, dass sie noch nicht einmal zu Voldemorts schlimmsten Zeiten so viele schlaflose Nächte hatte, wie hier. Auch damals hatten sie die Sorgen um ihre Freunde, wie auch um die Zukunft um den Schlaf gebracht, doch sie hatte Harry und Ron. Sie wussten immer was sie taten, sie war nie allein. Doch jetzt war sie ganz auf sich allein gestellt und zu allem Übel gab es immer noch einen dunklen Lord in ihrem Leben. Würde der Kerl eigentlich nie Ruhe geben?

Seufzend schloss Hermine ihre Augen. In drei Tagen war Vollmond. Drei Tage noch. Wenn sie nicht schon in ihrem dritten Schuljahr alles über Werwölfe gelesen hätte, würde sie jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek sitzen und jedes Buch über den Vollmond und seine hervorgebrachten Kreaturen verschlingen, Seite für Seite. Doch da sie das schon getan hatte, saß sie hier am See und dachte darüber nach, warum ihr Remus eine passende Ablenkung bot, um nicht über einen bestimmten jemand nach zu denken. Der ihr seit dem Vorfall mit Malfoy strikt aus dem Weg ging, aber nicht aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden wollte. Was für eine Ironie, dass der größte Zweifel der an ihrem Verstand nagte, den Namen des meist gehasteten Zaubertränkelehrers trägt. Sie hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass Snape schon zu seinen Schulzeiten ein Mysterium für sich war. Wahrscheinlich war er das sogar schon als Kleinkind. Sachte schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf, sie sollte schleunigst aufhören über ein großes Rätsel nachzudenken, denn mehr war dieser Mann nicht. Eins von diesen Rätseln, die man sein Leben lang versucht zu lösen und dann kurz vor dem Ziel scheitert, weil man ein bestimmtes kleines Detail übersehen hatte.

Von weitem hörte Hermine, die große Turmuhr läuten, schnell raffte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ging den Hügel hinauf zum Schloß, direkt auf dem Weg in die kühlen Kerker, die wenigstens in der hitzigen Sommerzeit einen angenehmen Anreiz ausstrahlten.

o0O000O0o

In der Zaubertrankstunde arbeitete Hermine mit Sirius zusammen, der wegen Gefahrenbegrenzung nur das Gemüse schnippelte und das auch nur mit einem stumpfen Messer. Sicher ist sicher, James und Sirius legten nämlich beinahe soviel Talent an den Tag wie ein Neville Longbottom in Höchstform.

Kurz vorm Ende der Stunde lehnte Sirius seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„ Heute um 16 Uhr im dritten Stock. Am komischen Wandteppich." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Zur Bestätigung nickte sie nur, kaum merklich in seine Richtung, bevor sie sich wieder dem Trank zuwendete. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr aufsehen erregen, denn sie hatte so ein bestimmtes Gefühl im Nacken, dass sie immer überkam, wenn sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Doch das schob sie erstmal auf ihren sowieso schon verstärkten Verfolgungswahn, seitdem Malfoy junior sie rücklings in die Vergangenheit schickte. Sie hoffte immer noch inständig, dass er in ihrer Zeit, dafür eine Strafe bekam, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Doch ihr komisches Gefühl beruhte nicht auf einen typischen Anfall von Wahnvorstellungen sondern auf Tatsachen, denn die beiden wurden von 4 Zornfunkelnden Augenpaaren beobachtet.

Lilli war nicht dumm, sie wusste genau, wo Hermine gestern Abend gewesen war und das ja eigentlich ihre Freunde, Hermine, einer beinahe Fremden anscheinend mehr vertrauten, als ihr. Das tat weh. Sie hatte es schon letztes Jahr gemerkt, dass sich ihre besten Freunde in bestimmten Zeitabständen, immer mal wieder zurück zogen und sie wusste immer noch nicht warum und es hatte auch nicht den Anschein, als würde sie es in nächster Zeit erfahren. Sie hieß ja nicht Hermine Granger!

Lilli konnte ja nicht wissen, dass die drei, sie nur wegen einem einzigen Grund nicht einweihten, um sie zu schützen. Wäre Hermine nicht so unglaublich stur gewesen und nicht zufällig mitten in ihr Geheimnis geplatzt, hätte auch sie nie an den abendlichen Aktionen an Vollmond teilgenommen. Doch es war nun mal so und innerlich waren Sirius und James froh einen helfende Hand mehr zu haben. Remus wollte davon natürlich nichts wissen, er hatte sich am meisten dagegen gesträubt, Hermine mit einzubeziehen. Was für die anderen eine helfende Hand war, war für ihn nur ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer, das wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam, zu einem von seines gleichen machen würde. Ohne auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Ein Werwolf dachte nicht, er handelt und das nicht nach dem Verstand, sondern nach Instinkt.

Der andere wütende Blick, kam aus der entgegengesetzen Ecke des Klassenzimmers. Severus Snape war das Geflüster von Black keines Wegs entgangen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich eine unglaubliche Wut in ihm entfachte, allein schon der Anblick von den beiden, reichte aus, um eine solche Reaktion in ihm hervor zurufen. Obwohl er im inneren brodelte, merkte man ihm rein äußerlich nicht die kleinste Gefühlregung an. Er schnitt seine Nordafrikanischen Baumwurzeln mit einer Gleichmütigkeit, wie nur er es konnte.

o0O000O0o

Hermine wartete nun schon seit 15 Minuten im dritten Stock neben einem alten staubigen Wandbehang auf Sirius und wusste mit ihrer Nervosität nichts anzufangen. Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, wo sie dank Zeitumkehrer, sogar zweimal vor einmal Werwolf flüchten musste. Dem gleichen Wolf würde sie in drei Tagen wieder begegnen und so ganz wohl bei der Sache, war ihr doch nicht. Vielleicht neigte sie ja doch zu einem gewissen Hang von Selbstzerstörung, erst Lucius Malfoy und jetzt auch noch ein Werwolf. Aber sie hatte doch von vorn herein gewusst, auf was sie sich einließ, sie hatte ja regelrecht darauf bestanden mitzumachen. Also Augen zu und durch! Wer Voldemort überlebt, wird auch einen Werwolf ein drittes mal überleben. Zur weiteren Überlegungen kam sie nicht mehr, da Sirius am Ende des Ganges auftauchte.

„ Sorry das ich zu spät bin, aber mein persönlicher Moralapostel hat mich aufgehalten." Schnaufend kam er neben Hermine zum stehen und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„ Remus?"

„ Er wollte James und mich noch mal überzeugen, dass du bei Vollmond in dein Bett gehörst und nicht in die Nähe eines Werwolfs."

„ Und?" Hermine war einfach zu angespannt um noch Sätze zu formulieren, da sie gespannt auf Sirius Entscheidung wartete.

„ Wir haben uns nicht weich kochen lassen. Du wirst eh keine gefährliche Rolle dabei spielen." Sirius musste wohl ihren enttäuschten Blick gesehen haben ( Typisch Frau, vor 5 Minuten noch eine Scheiß Angst gehabt und jetzt enttäuscht, wenn man mal nicht jeden Tag sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen darf.), denn er setzte noch schnell hinzu, dass sie trotzdem einen wichtigen Teil ausführte.

Während Sirius redete, setzte sich Hermine wieder in Bewegung und ging zügig vor Sirius hin und her. Doch diesmal nicht vor Nervosität, sondern wegen einer leichten, denoch hartnäckigen Verstimmtheit.

„ Hermine, du vergisst das unser Plan eigentlich nur ein Ziel hat und das ist nicht, dass Remus sicher in die heulende Hütte gelangt. Wir wollen hauptsächlich verhindern, dass jemand, Wind von der ganzen Sache bekommt. Es würde die reinste Panik ausbrechen, wenn Eltern wie Schüler bemerken, dass ein Werwolf tagtäglich durch die Schule spaziert und zwar ohne Maulkorb und Ketten."

Hermines Schritte werden immer langsamer, bis sie gänzlich vor Sirius stehen bleibt und ihre Augen, lassen ihn nur erahnen wie betroffen, sie in diesem Moment sein muss. Es zieht im fast das Herz zusammen einen solchen Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„ Was soll ich tun?"

„ Du wirst die ganze Zeit vor der großen Halle stehen und aufpassen, dass nicht irgendein Schüler mal eben Lust auf einen kleinen nächtlichen Ausflug verspürt und wenn doch, dann halt ihn auf. Wir werden dir noch die Karte des Rumtreibers geben, damit du die anderen Ausgänge auch im Blick hast. Wenn du siehst, dass wir in der heulenden Hütte sind, kannst du ruhig ins Bett gehen."

Sie ließ sich den gesamten Plan noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und nickte, während sich Sirius von der Wand abstieß, an der er sich die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte und die beiden verfielen in einen gemächlichen Gang.

„ Wie habt ihr reagiert, als ihr sein Geheimnis entdeckt habt?" Beim gehen schaute Hermine immer mal wieder kurz zu Sirius.

„ Wir waren schockiert, aber mehr darüber, dass wir erst nach 4 Jahren Freundschaft dahinter kamen. Ich für meinen Teil zumindest, wenn man bei so einer grausamen Familie aufwächst, gibt es nicht mehr viel im Leben, was einen schockieren kann, auch nicht wenn sich einer von deinen besten Freunden, hin und wieder in eine schreckliche Kreatur verwandelt. James war am Anfang noch ein bisschen verunsichert, aber er hat es Remus nie spüren lassen."

„ Er kann wirklich froh sein, solche Freunde wie euch zu haben." Als Hermine das sagte, erinnerte sie sich schmerzlich an Harry und Ron.

„ Machst du Witze Hermine, wir können froh sein, ihn als Freund zu haben. Ohne Remus wären James und ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

Die Ähnlichkeit zum 'goldenen Trio' war erschreckend, fiel Hermine plötzlich auf, nur das sie sich nicht einmal im Monat in eine wilde Bestie verwandelte.

o0O000O0o

Als sie an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, sprach sie noch schnell einen Zauber, den sie vor dem Abendessen noch in der Bibliothek aufgetrieben hatte. Leise ertönte eine Melodie aus ihren Kindertagen und ließ sie sanft einschlafen und von weißen Wölkchen und rosa Schafen mit Pechschwarzen Augen träumen.

Am nächsten morgen war sie so ausgeruht, wie schon lange nicht mehr und dem entsprechend war auch ihre Laune. Freudestrahlend sprang sie aus dem Bett und machte sich in Windeseile fertig, immer noch lächelnd ging sie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„ Guten Morgen Arthur! Hast du Molly heute schon gesehen?"

„ Morgen Hermine, ich wollte gerade zur ihr gehen." Antwortete ihr der junge Weasley mit einem bemerkenswerten Grinsen im Gesicht, das ihrem in nichts nach stand.

„ Dann machst mal gut ihr zwei." Sie winkte ihm noch einmal über die Schulter zu, bevor sie durch das Poträtloch verschwand. Wenigstens eine Sache hatte sie in der Vergangenheit hinbekommen, das verkuppeln von zwei bis über beide Ohren verliebten Zauberern. Ein altbewährter Muggeltrick. In ihrem inneren freute sie sich riesig, dass ihr Plan geklappt hatte, als sie auf dem Weg zur großen Halle war und wie selbstverständlich jeden grüßte und gegrüßt wurde. Als sie an der kleinen zierlichen Amelia Susan Bones vorbei kam, wurde sie schnell zur Seite genommen und nach den neuen Arithmantikhausaufgaben befragt.

Unbemerkt hatte sie sich in der Vergangenheit eingelebt. Sie war ein teil vom ganzen geworden. Der einzige der das nicht bemerkte, war Hermine selbst.

o0O000O0o

Am Tag vor Vollmond war Hermine noch einmal in der Bibliothek um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie vor vier Jahren nicht vielleicht ein wichtiges Buch bei ihren Nachforschungen übersehen hatte. Nach zwei Stunden erfolgloser Suche, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie damals sehr gründlich recherchiert hatte.

So machte sie sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Griffindorturm. Als sie um die eine Ecke bog, sah sie Snape am Ende des Ganges, der in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung wollte. Im ersten Moment, war sie starr vor Schreck, sie hatte ihn außer im Unterricht, seit drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er hatte sie vor drei Tagen mit Black reden sehen, er hatte sie auf den Ländereien gesehen und das immer zusammen mit Black. Was seine Wut noch mehr anstachelte war, dass er wusste, dass Hermine in das Geheimnis von Black und Konsorten eingeweiht war. In das Geheimnis, was er nur zu gerne heraus bekommen würde. Genau wie Lilli waren auch ihm die komischen Verhaltensweisen, der drei jeden Monat aufgefallen und genau wie Lilli tappte er immer noch im Dunkeln. Ein weiterer Punkt wütend zu sein.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, rempelte Snape sie beim vorbeigehen an. Hermine wirbelte verblüfft herum, doch es war schon zu spät Mister Übergroße Fledermaus war schon spurlos verschwunden.

_Er weiß was_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Wie hat es euch gefallen???? Ich bin für alles offen!!!!!


	10. Vollmond Teil 2

Ich habe wirklich lange an diesem Kapitel gesessen, bis ich dann endlich mit dem Verlauf zufrieden war. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt!!!

Ich möchte mich ganz doll bei den Reviewern bedanken, es ist immer schön Kommentare zu lesen, dann macht das schreiben, des nächsten Kapitel gleich doppelt soviel Spaß.

Viel Spaß beim lesen...

**Kapitel 10: Vollmond Teil 2**

Nach dem Abendessen, saß Hermine immer noch nervös in ihrem Zimmer, mit der karte des Rumtreibers auf dem Schoß, der perfekten Ablenkung um auf die Dämmerung und Sirius zu warten. Es gab fast nichts Faszinierendes als 500 Menschen gleichzeitig zu beobachten. Besser als Fernsehen.

Wenn diese Karte je in falsche Hände geraten würde, wäre es das Aus für die Hauspunkte, da diese nie über die Nullgrenze kommen würden und wenn doch, würde es keine 5 Minuten dauern, um sie wieder dort hin zu bekommen.

Noch vor ein paar Jahren, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich noch selber zu diesen Personen zählen müssen. Doch jetzt würde sie fast alles für eine beißende Frisbeescheibe oder eines von Fred und Georges Nasch und Schwänzleckereien geben. Vor allem letzteres könnte sie jetzt wahrlich gut gebrauchen.

Ihr war die Sache mit Snape immer noch nicht ganz geheuer und das, obwohl sie schon ihre beinahe lieb gewordenen Paranoidengedanken in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes verdrängt hatte. Den dazugehörigen Schlüssel zweimal umdrehte und weg warf. Weit weg!

Doch Tatsachen lassen sich auch in der Vergangenheit schlecht leugnen und zu einer dieser Tatsachen gehört leider auch, dass eine Gespräch vor vier Jahren in der heulenden Hütte. Obwohl Gespräch dafür auch nicht das richtige Wort war, Streit würde es eher treffen.

Und in diesem ging es um einen Severus Snape der den dreien in einer Vollmondnacht hinterher schlich und dafür beinahe mit seinem Leben bezahlte.

Eigentlich hätte sie alle ihre Ohnegleichen verwetten können, dass Snape mit seinem Vorhaben nicht warten würde, bis sie wieder sicher in der Zukunft wäre. Aber man kann ja mal hoffen und das tat sie auch, sie betete zu allen Göttern und mächtigen Zauberern die ihr einfielen und hoffte, dass das etwas nützen würde.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen und zurzeit schlich er sich in der Bibliothek rum, da waren die Walzerschritte von Dumbledore, doch um einiges Besorgnis erregender. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er alleine in seinem Büro war.

Der Rest der Schule, war seit einer halben Stunde, wie ausgestorben. Die meisten Schüler befanden sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder verteilten sich auf die Schlafräume, die Korridore waren leer.

Alles so wie immer, wenn man die unheimliche Atmosphäre ignorierte, die scheinbar an diesem Tag haftete. Man merkte regelrecht, dass Magie in der Luft lag, zum greifen nah und nur einen Mondaufgang entfernt.

Noch nie war ihr die Existenz der Kreaturen, die im verboten Wald lebten, so bewusst gewesen, wie heute. Sie war in ihrem Leben schon so oft in diesem Wald gewesen, teils erlaubt teils verbotener Weise und immer war sie wieder lebend heraus gekommen ohne, dass ihnen auch mal irgendwas gefolgt wäre. Was hält diese Tiere davon ab, aus dem Wald zu kommen und leider viel zu wenige Schüler davon ab, rein zu gehen.

Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war Hermine ans Fenster getreten und starrte, wie gebannt auf die große grüne Fläche, die mehr Geheimnisse ins sich barg, als Bücher ihr je darüber hätten sagen können.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe. An der Tür übergab, Sirius ihr leise James Tarnumhang und die beiden stiegen die Treppen hinab. Vor der großen Halle trennten sie sich und Hermine stellte sich auf ihren Beobachtungsposten, die Augen hauptsächlich auf einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt gerichtet, der sich immer mehr vom Slytheringemeinschaftsraum entfernte und sich geradewegs auf sie zu bewegte.

_Wäre es wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen, einmal nur einmal im Leben, ein bisschen Glück zu haben? Anscheinend._

Schnell zog sie sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und versteckte die Karte mit den Worten, unheil angerichtet in ihre Umhangtasche.

Jetzt bereute sie es, die letzten Stunde oder besser Tage, nicht damit verbracht zu haben, darüber nachzudenken, was zum Merlin, sie jetzt sagen sollte. Das gespannte Verhältnis seit Malfoys oder besser gesagt ihrem Auftritt, wird dabei echt behilflich sein.

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr auf, dass sie die ungeeigneteste Person, nach den drei Jungs im Wald, war, einen Severus Snape jetzt in diesem Moment davon abzuhalten dieses Schloss zu verlassen.

Sie hatte es ja noch nicht einmal geschafft, ihn dazu zu kriegen, dass sie in seinem Unterricht eine Frage beantworten durfte. Wo war Lilli, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

Da keine Lilli, dafür aber Severus in Sicht kam. Blieb Hermine, noch nicht einmal mehr die Option einfach wegzulaufen. Geradewegs ihrem Mut hinterher. Wenn sie schnell genug gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn vielleicht noch einholen können. Doch nun war es dafür zu spät und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu handeln, zu mal Snape gerade dabei war, durch das große Eingangsportal zu gehen und sie dachte noch, dass sie heute mal nicht ihr Leben riskieren würde.

„ Severus, warte mal kurz!" rief sie ihm hinterher.

Widerwillig blieb er stehen und drehte sich um und wen wundert's, seine eine Augenbraue, war mal wieder auf dem Weg zum Haaransatz.

Diese kleine Geste, kombiniert mit seinem Blick, gab Hermines Nervosität den Rest um sich in einen kleinen Panikanfall reinzusteigern. Schnell musste sie sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sie keine 11 mehr war und er kein Lehrer, der die Befugnis hatte, ihr für eine dumme Fehlentscheidung bis zum Rest ihrer Schulzeit nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Die Tatsache, dass er das in der Zukunft schnell nachholen konnte, ignorierte sie lieber.

„ Was gibt es denn auf einmal so wichtiges?"

_War das ein Vorwurf gewesen?_

Ihre Gedanken machten sich schon wieder selbstständig. Was sie spätestens bei ihrer nächsten Aktion merkte.

„ Komm mal mit!" mit diesen Worten griff sie seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Was er sich auch anfangs gefallen ließ, doch es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da bombardierte er sie mit Fragen. Sie hätte ihm vielleicht auch gesagt, wohin sie ihn schleifte, wusste es aber selber noch nicht. Das einzige, was sie im Moment wusste, war, dass sie mit ihrem zukünftigen Zaubertrankprofessor Händchen haltend durch die Schule schritt.

Ihre Chancen die Zukunft länger als 5 Minuten zu überleben, wurden immer minimaler.

Plötzlich kam ihr wenigstens eine Idee, wohin sie mit ihm am besten gehen sollte. Auf den Astronomieturm. Der war wenigstens am weitesten vom Haupteingang entfernt und sie könnte vielleicht mit der tollen Aussicht, als Ausrede bei ihm punkten. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn unterwegs auch einfach in irgendein Klassenzimmer einsperren und ihn am nächsten morgen wieder rauslassen. Das würde aber nur dazu führen, dass er seinen Plan um einen Monat verschiebt und sehr schlecht auf sie zu sprechen wäre, für immer!

Irgendwann hatte Snape aufgehört sie mit Fragen zu löchern, auf die er eh keine Antwort bekam. Es machte ihm auch nicht sehr viel aus, sein Vorhaben wegen ihr, erstmal auf Eis zu legen. Auch wenn er dass nie in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben würde, die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn interessierte wie noch kein anderes Mädchen zuvor, gab er noch nicht einmal vor sich selber zu.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, erkannte er auch endlich, wo sie hin wollte, aber auch das beantwortete seine Fragen nur teilweise. Erst als sie mitten auf dem Turm standen, war Hermine bereit seine Frage, was sie hier wolle zu beantworten.

„ Ich wollte mit dir reden." Sie war sich nur noch nicht sicher über was. Die gleiche Frage schien auch ihm durch den Kopf zu schießen geradewegs durch seinen Mund.

„ Und über was?" Nun gesellte sich auch seine zweite Augenbraue zu der ersten.

„ So dies und das…" Zeit schinden, sie musste unbedingt Zeit schinden. Schließlich musste sie ihm irgendwie die ganze Nacht auf diesem Turm behalten. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat Hermine an die Brüstung und wurde diesmal vom Anblick des hellen Mondes in den Bann gezogen. So, dass sie das erste sagte, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„ Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die so schön sind, wie der Mond."

Severus war mittlerweile an ihre Seite getreten und antworte mit einem ja, ohne auch nur einen Moment den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Nach einer Weile, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Turmes. Da Hermine anscheinend, nicht mehr sehr daran interessiert war, mit ihm zu reden, beschloss er seine Chance zu nutzen und ein paar Fragen seinerseits los zu werden.

„ Warum bist du eigentlich jetzt erst hier?" fragte er in die Stille hinein und hatte anscheinend einen Nerv bei ihr getroffen, denn sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie seine Frage hörte.

_Ich sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, du kannst dich bei deinem Freund bedanken, dass du mich schon 20 Jahre früher kennen lernen musstest._

„ Ich wurde die Jahre zuvor von meinen Eltern unterrichtet und sie hatten beschlossen, dass ich mein letztes Jahr, an einer richtigen Schule verbringe, damit mein Abschluss auch überall gültig ist." Sie spulte ihren Text herunter, als spräche sie über einen Fremden und die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihm nicht einmal in die Augen gesehen.

Wenn es jemand erkennen würde, dass sie log, dann war er es. Doch anscheinend nahm er ihr ihre Erklärung ab, denn er stellte gleich die nächste Frage.

„Woher kennst du dich so gut mit Zaubertränken aus?"

Hermine musste über diese Frage schmunzeln, wie oft hatte sie sich schon mal gewünscht mit ihm ein Gespräch über das Brauen von Zaubertränken zu führen. Was für eine Ironie, dass sie erst in die Vergangenheit reisen musste, damit ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.

„ Zaubertränke faszinieren mich, ich glaube ich habe schon fast jedes Buch darüber gelesen und es gibt immer noch so viele Dinge, die im ungewissen liegen und nur darauf warten, dass jemand sie entdeckt."

„ Das ist wahr. Mich begeistert daran, dass man durch eine winzige Veränderung in der Rezeptur eine Menge verändern kann, manchmal kann sogar etwas ganz neues entstehen. Hast du schon mal versucht, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen?"

Die beiden hätten sich bestimmt die ganze Nacht über oder sogar noch länger über Zaubertränke unterhalten können, wenn Hermine nicht wieder mit Lucius Malfoy angefangen hätte.

„ Du hast soviel Talent, warum gibt's du dich mit so was ab?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. Die beiden saßen nun in völliger Dunkelheit, da sich Wolken vor dem Mond geschoben hatten.

„ Mit was?" völlig perplex von ihrer Frage, kam er nicht gleich darauf, auf wen sie anspielte.

„ Ich meine Lucius Malfoy."

„ Was geht dich das eigentlich an?" Er wollte nicht mit ihr über dieses Thema reden, eigentlich wollte er mit niemanden über dieses Thema reden und schon gar nicht mit ihr.

„ Da Malfoy ein Todesser ist, würde ich schon sagen, dass es mich was angeht, wenn er in Hogwarts ist."

„ Woher weißt du, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist?"

„ Ich weiß es eben und du hast ja eben auch meine Vermutung bestätigt. Also warum er?"

„ Wenn nicht er, dann wäre es irgendein anderer."

„ Gut, dann was willst du bei denen?" Hermine ließ nicht locker, das hier war bestimmt ihre einzige Chance je etwas in dieser Richtung in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„ Was ich da will? Hermine, schau dich doch mal um. Die Welt ist nicht die, die sie zu sein vorgibt. Du müsstest es doch eigentlich am besten wissen, wenn du die letzten Jahre nicht hinter diesen Mauern verbracht hast. Die werden sich ihre Loyalitäten sichern und anfangen tun sie bei sich selber."

Einen kurzen Moment, dachte Hermine Verbitterung aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„ Du meinst nur weil du in Slytherin bist, gehörst du gleich von Anfang an dazu?"

„ Nein, ich gehöre dazu, weil meine Eltern loyal zum dunklen Lord stehen und weil ich in Slytherin bin. Das mit dem Erbe von Slytherin ist nicht nur einfach ein daher gesagter Spruch. Denen ist es damit tot ernst und wer würde nicht besser in ihre Reihen passen, als jemand wie ich. Man hat keine Wahl." Bei seinem letzten Satz senkte er den Blick.

Hermine erhob sich und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„ Man hat immer eine Wahl!"

Zögernd hob er seinen Blick und schaute geradewegs in ihre Augen.

„ Aber nicht mehr, wenn man sich hat blenden lassen und einen dummen Fehler begangen hat. Dann nicht mehr."

In seinen Augen lag eine Endgültigkeit die Hermine Angst machte. Sie war noch nie so nah an ihn heran gekommen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn sie sah soviel in seinen Augen, die ihr Jahre lang nur kühl und distanziert entgegen geblickt hatten. Das was sie am meisten traf, war Reue und Angst die sich in seinen Augen wieder spiegelten.

Was würde sie dafür geben, so eine Gefühlsregung in ihrer Zeit von ihm zu sehen, wenn er sie anguckt.

_Wohuu, wo kam der Gedanke denn jetzt her?_

Bevor sie so rot anlaufen konnte, wie ein Ziegelstein stand sie schnell auf und stellte sich wieder an die Brüstung. Sie hatte eben etwas über ihren zukünftigen Zaubertrankprofessor gedacht, was sie lieber nicht hätte denken sollen. Ganz und gar nicht.

_Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!_

Genau in dem Moment brach die Wolkendecke und der Mond schien in seiner ganzen Intensität und ein Chor aus verschiedenen Lauten erklang aus dem Wald. Die Raben erhoben sich kreischend aus den Baumwipfeln und suchten das weite. Das heulen der Wölfe wurde immer leiser, bis nur noch ein Wolf aus dem Wald zu hören war, ein Wolf der Qualen leidete und es der Welt durch seine Rufe mitteilen wollte.

„ Was hast du eigentlich gegen Remus?" fragte sie.

„ Na was wohl, er ist doch mit Black und Potter befreundet."

„ Das bin ich auch und hast du deswegen auch was gegen mich?"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch trotz der Klage laute des Wolfes verstand Hermine ihn klar und deutlich.

„ Nein."

„ Also was hast du gegen Remus? Nur weil er anders ist, musst du ihn nicht so behandeln!"

Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr, worauf wollte sie hinaus. Er behandelte Remus doch gar nicht schlecht, er hatte ja noch nicht mal was mit ihm zu tun. Er konnte ihn nur nicht leiden, weil er ständig Potter und Black deckte und was meinte sie mit, er ist anders?

Plötzlich zählte er eins und eins zusammen, er sah den Vollmond, hörte das jaulen, erinnerte sich an sein Vorhaben von heute Nacht, zählte ihre Frage mit dazu und sah alles im Zusammenhang.

„ Remus?" Er wusste, dass sie seine Frage auch ohne, dass er es aussprach, auf den Urheber des Heulens bezog, um sie damit wissen zu lassen, dass er es endlich verstanden hatte.

„ Kann sein."

Er rechnete es ihr hoch an, ihm indirekt in das Geheimnis eingeweiht zu haben, ohne ihre Freunde zu verraten. Obwohl er selber wusste, dass sie es nur tat, um Remus zu beschützen.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, als Hermine die Stille brach.

„ Wollen wir uns vielleicht, jede Vollmondnacht hier oben treffen?"

„ Gerne."

Beide wussten, dass diese heimliche Verabredung nicht nötig gewesen wäre, um ihm davon abzuhalten, weiterhin seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wusste jetzt, um was es ging und Remus hatte ihm noch nie etwas getan und nur weil er mit den falschen Leuten befreundet war, hatte er es nicht verdient so verraten zu werden.

Da es schon auf zwei Uhr zuging, verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und gingen jeweils in Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume.

Auf dem Rückweg hämmerte sie sich Sirius Bild förmlich in ihren Kopf und versuchte zu überlegen, wie sie am besten an ihn rankommen würde. Schließlich war das der Grund, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Sie sollte dafür sorgen, dass in ein paar Jahren Harry Potter, dass Licht der Welt erblickte um dann einem bestimmten Zauberer den Garaus zu machen und sie sollte sich ganz bestimmt nicht von einem gewissen Slytherin den Kopf verdrehen lassen.

Das würde er ihr nie verzeihen.

0o0o0oo000000000000000oo0o0o0

Vollmond war eine Nacht im Monat, wo vor allem die schwarzmagischen Wesen aus ihren Verstecken krochen und auch ein gewisser schwarzer Magier ließ seine Treffen an Vollmond nur ungern ausfallen.

Schon gar nicht diese, da er heute nur zwei von seinen treuen Untergebenen empfangen würde und eine davon, es ihm besonders angetan hatte.

Ein leiser plopp kündigte ihre Ankunft an.

„ Sei willkommen, Bellatrix!" seine sonst so kalte Stimme, nahm beinahe einen warmen, zärtlichen Ton an. Beinahe.

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ließ sich Bellatrix vor seinen Füßen nieder und wartete auf seinen nächsten Befehl. Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte sie seine feine Hand, ihr Kinn anheben und sie richtete sich auf um in seine rot glühenden Augen zu gucken.

Sie kannte die Prozedur in und auswendig und beherrschte sie besser als er. Sie hatte von den besten gelernt und wandte es bei dem besten an, sich immer darüber im klaren, sein persönlicher Liebling unter all seinen Anhängern zu sein und deswegen schon von vorn herein, eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit zu besitzen.

Solange sie seins war oder besser gesagt, solange er nicht hinter ihre Geheimnisse kam.

„ Was werdet ihr heute tun, mein Meister." Einstudierte Worte, die der Schlüssel zu sehr viel Macht sein könnten.

„ Wir warten noch auf deinen Schwager und dann können wir beginnen."

Ein weiteres plopp und auch Lucius trat in den Kreis.

„ Ihr seit heute nur, wegen einer einzigen Sache hier und diese trägt den Namen Severus Snape. Ich hoffe du hast mir einige Fortschritte zu verkünden Lucius!"

„ Es läuft alles wie geplant, er weiß wann das nächste Treffen stattfinden wird und er freut sich schon sehr darauf in eure Dienste einzutreten. Er kann es kaum noch erwarten!"

Bellatrix ließ Lucius nicht einen einzigen Moment aus den Augen und war regelrecht erstaunt über seine herausragenden Schauspielerischen Leistungen, dem dunklen Lord einfach so ins Gesicht zu lügen.

„ Das freut mich zu hören. Wie du weißt, ist er unentbehrlich. Ich will ihn haben, hast du mich verstanden? Wenn irgendetwas schief geht, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich!"

„ Ja mein Lord!" Lucius verbeugte sich, dass zweite mal an diesem Abend und hoffte inständig, dass dieses Treffen ein baldiges Ende haben würde.

Anscheinend war der Lord mit Lucius fertig, denn er wendete sich zu Bellatrix um ihr noch etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und dann lautlos zu verschwinden.

„ Ich glaube du kannst jetzt wieder aufstehen, er ist weg." Sagte Bella mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Lucius klopfte sich derzeit schon den Sand von seiner Robe.

„ Was hat er dir ins Ohr geflüstert?" fragte er etwas verstimmt.

„ Warum willst du das wissen? Eifersüchtig?" Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter, „ Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir über was ganz anderes Gedanken machen."

„ Und das wäre?"

„ Dein kleiner Giftmischer sah letztens nicht mehr ganz so begeistert aus und dann noch dieses Mädchen, dass bei ihm war. Also das ist auf jedenfall ein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, findest du nicht auch?"

Lucius folgte ihr aufgebracht in den Wald hinein.

„ Woher weißt du von dem Mädchen?"

„ Lucius, Lucius… tja, du warst nicht der einzige der Hogwarts mal wieder einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Doch ich war wenigstens so umsichtig, dass mich niemand bemerkt hat."

„ Du kleine Schlange!"

„ Rabe, wenn ich bitten darf und das mit der Schlange gebe ich gerne an dich weiter."

Bella hatte inzwischen aufgehört weiter durch das Gestrüpp zu wandern und lehnte entspannt gegen einen Baum, Lucius war nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, die dieser beim sprechen auch glatt überwand.

„ Ich bin die Schlange, die hier immer hin ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzt!" Lucius war nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

„ Wobei setzt du denn dein Leben aufs Spiel?"

„ Deswegen."

Ihre Lippen trafen hart aufeinander und ihre Zungen fochten einen Kampf, der noch lange nicht zu Ende war. Verlangend drängte er seinen Körper gegen ihren, bis sie sich stöhnend wieder von einander trennten.

„ Warum hast du dich damals für meine Schwester entschieden?"

„ Weil du die Gespielin des dunklen Lords warst und immer noch bist. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich da dazwischen drängen würde."

„ Tust du das nicht schon seit Jahren?"

„ Du weißt wie mich intelligente Hexen fast magisch anziehen?" fragte er sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„ Ja, deswegen kommst du auch nicht von mir los."

„ Ich weiß. Und um das Mädchen werde ich mich schon kümmern!"

Mit einem plopp war verschwunden.

„ Und deswegen mache ich mir ja auch Sorgen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o

Wie hat es euch gefallen???? Bin neugierig ……


	11. Plan A Plan B teil 1

Ein großes Sorry, dass es erst jetzt weiter geht.

Bedanke mich ganz herzlich für jedes Review. Es freut mich immer eins zu lesen, immer, egal was drinsteht……

Oxana-chan: Die Zukunft wird in dieser Geschichte auch noch eine große Rolle spielen, wenn nicht sogar die Hälfte der Geschichte auch noch sein. Mal gucken. Man kann also weiterhin gespannt sein, wer oder was sich in der Zukunft verändern wird. Ich kann nur so sagen, es wird einiges sein g

Whateveryousay: als ich auf die Idee kam, sollte es sich eigentlich auch nur um Hermine und Sirius drehen, aber damals kannte ich noch überhaupt gar keine Fanfictions und war noch kein HG/SS fan und irgendwie hat sich dann alles verselbstständig und es ist eine ganze neue Geschichte draus geworden.

Sepsis: Ja Lucius wird noch sehr wichtig und Hermine und Snape ja mal sehen, was da noch passiert. g

Vala M.: Hermine wird bald Fortschritte mit den Rumtreibern machen, dass hofft sie jedenfalls…. Nicht mine??

Ellen: ja langsam wird's, aber das langsam hat noch nen paar Rückschläge versteckt. g

-leider- aber die schaffen das schon irgendwie……

So ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen und vielleicht lasst ihr ja ein Review da….. BITTE ……. Minchen würde sich darüber auch sehr freuen g

Kapitel 11: Wenn Plan A scheitert und Plan B es nur noch schlimmer macht Teil 1

Man denkt die Vergangenheit zu kennen, doch irgendwann merkt man, wie wenig man doch weiß.

Seit 5 Minuten starrte Hermine jetzt schon die Decke an und es sah nicht danach aus, als würde es sich in den nächsten Minuten ändern, so sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken gefangen. Gedanken, die sich um die letzten Wochen drehten, Gedanken die sie verwirrten und mit einem einzigen großen Fragezeichen ganz allein zurück ließen. Und nun versuchte sie diese wieder zu ordnen, ihnen irgendeinen Sinn zu geben.

Jahrelang hatte sie von dieser Zeit eine Art Heldenhafte Vorstellung gehabt, die Rumtreiber waren in ihrer Schulzeit wie die Prinzen und Helden aus den Märchenbüchern, die sie als Kind eines nach dem anderen verschlungen hatte. Doch die Rumtreiber waren keine Helden, noch nicht. Sie waren ganz normale Schüler, die ihre belanglosen Probleme auf ein dramatisches Niveau erheben, wie es nun mal normal war.

James hatte noch nicht die Ausstrahlung die Harry gehabt hatte, als er im fünften Schuljahr vor der DA stand und ihnen zeigte, was alles möglich wäre, wenn man nur zusammenhielt. Sirius zeigte mehr Interesse an Snape's täglichem Auftreten als an den Fortschritten von Voldemorts Plänen und Remus war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf die beiden aufzupassen, als irgendwas bei den beiden zu bewirken, doch auch er schien die ganze Tragweite noch nicht begriffen zu haben. Wo man hinsah, ob nun in Hogwarts oder in den Artikel des Tagespropheten, es war eine einzige Stimmung vorhanden, es wird schon jemand richten, es wird schon jemand kommen um ihn aufzuhalten, irgendwann wird schon was passieren.

Hermine wusste selber, dass sie mit ihren Freunden zu hart ins Gericht ging, sie wussten schließlich nicht, was passieren würde, sie standen Voldemort nicht schon in ihrem ersten Jahr gegenüber, sie wussten nicht, dass keiner kam, der etwas richten würde. Doch die Enttäuschung wiegte noch zu schwer um den Gedanken richtig zu Ende zu führen und noch eine ganz andere Sache lenkte sie vehement ab. Jedesmal wenn sie an ihn in der Zukunft dachte, sah sie ihn mit diesem Blick, dem gleichen Blick wie sie ihn auf dem Astronomieturm gesehen hatte und anscheinend hatte sich dieser Blick auf ihrer Netzhaut festgesetzt mit dem Willen diesen Ort niewieder zu verlassen. Selbst im Schlaf verfolgten sie seine Augen, sie hätte alles getan um nicht immer an ihn denken zu müssen, denn dass sie es tat, war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut und zwar für keinen von beiden. Eingeschlossen der ganzen Zaubererwelt.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie hochschrecken und langsam tappste sie auf den kalten Boden zur Tür. Ein weiteres verschlafenes Gesicht blickte ihr entgegen und ließ verlauten, dass sie alle wenigstens zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle erscheinen wollten und dass sie 10 Minuten unten auf sie warten würden. Mit einem letzten kraftlosen Winken stieg Sirius wieder die Treppen hinab.

Hermine stand immer noch an der Tür gelehnt und starrte in den nun leeren Gang, Sirius sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, was er vor allem mit seiner Müdigkeit gut verstecken konnte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es gestern Nacht abgelaufen war und sie wollte vor allem nicht wissen, ob es wirklich Remus war, denn sie und Snape ständig gehört hatten. Mit einem ihr etwas unähnlichen Murren stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und lief ins Bad mit dem Vorhaben ihn endgültig aus ihren Kopf zu waschen. Es müsste für so was wirklich mal ein Shampoo entwickelt werden. Schnellstens.

Lavender wäre wahrscheinlich ziemlich stolz auf sie gewesen, wenn sie gesehen hätte, dass es eine Hermine Granger in 10 Minuten schaffte, von im Halbschlaf mit Schlafanzug zu halbwegs wachen angezogenen Hogwartsschülerin zu mutieren. Obwohl wenn sie sich so im Spiegel betrachtete bezweifelte sie, dass Lavender sie so hätte rausgehen lassen. Schnell band sie sich ihre Haare zum Zopf und rannte die Treppen runter, 10 Minuten und 45 Sekunden. Remus würde sie sogar eine Stoppuhr zutrauen und James, dass er nach 10 Minuten gegangen wäre, weil er so großen Hunger hätte oder würde so was nur Ron tun?

Der dumpfe Schmerz der sie überfiel als sie wieder einmal an Ron dachte, wurde abgelöst von einem Bild, das für sie eher einem Wunschtraum glich als der Realität. Sie sahen aus als wären sie ihre eigene ganz private Leibgarde, wie sie da aufgereiht auf sie warteten. Nur schwer konnte sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie an ihnen vorbei lief und nur noch „ morgen jungs" sagte und schwupps war sie aus dem Porträtloch geklettert.

Das Leben hier war auf den ersten Blick wirklich wie Tag und Nacht zum Vergleich ihrer Zukunft, doch wenn man genau hinsah, befand man sich mitten in der Dämmerung.

Lachend liefen die Jungs hinter ihr her und hatten sie schon vor der nächsten Ecke wieder eingeholt. Hermine wurde von der guten Laune richtig mitgerissen und lachte aus tiefstem Herzen mit, als Sirius sich neben ihr gesellte und sie sich bei ihm unterhakte.

Mit einem inneren Grinsen, sich selbst etwas bewiesen zu haben gingen die vier in die große Halle, wo sie von einer nicht sehr freundlich gestimmten Lilli empfangen wurden. Schnell ließ Hermine Sirius Arm los und stellte sich halbverdeckt hinter Remus, dass schlechte Gewissen war an seinem richtigen Platz angelangt, nämlich genau in ihrem Gesicht, wo sie sicher sein konnte, dass Lilli es sah und Lilli bemerkte es. Irgendwie tat ihr Sirius ja auch ein bisschen leid, dass sie ihn mit Lilli auseinander bringen muss, aber sie konnte ja nun wahrlich nichts dafür, schließlich hielt sie sich nur strikt an den Plan, wie rette ich die Welt vor Voldemort in 10 Schritten.

Doch irgendwie handelte Lilli nicht so wie gedacht, denn die Standpauke, die Hermine erwartet hatte wurde zu einer Knutschorgie vor ihren Augen. Gut auch wenn ihr doch sehr spontan gefasster Plan nicht wirklich in Erfüllung gegangen war, so würde sich heute bestimmt noch ein paar Gelegenheiten geben, das zu beheben.

Sie brauchte dringend Ablenkung und diese würde sie auch finden, egal wie. Zusammen mit Remus ging Hermine auf ihren platz am endlos lang erscheinenden Griffinodortisch zu. James starrte lieber noch auf seine beiden besten Freunde, es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel und er würde bald grün im Gesicht werden.

Hermine konnte nur darüber lachen, wie eifersüchtig manche Menschen doch werden können, doch was daran eigentlich am erstaunlichsten war, war dass es keiner bemerkte und James Eifersucht, war schon gar nicht mehr zu übersehen, wenn man Eifersucht messen könnte, dann wäre seine so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Riese.

Doch auch hier stellte sie sich die Frage, ob sie es nicht sehen, weil sie es nicht sehen wollen, verdrängen war hier scheinbar eine Sache der Tagesordnung, so wie das aufstehen mit dem darauffolgendem Zähneputzen. Einfache Routine. Kein Wunder das Fudge, dass beherrschte wie ein Weltmeister, er hatte Jahrelang zeit zum üben gehabt.

Der leckere Duft von Erdbeermarmelade und warmen Toast stieg ihr in die Nase und jegliche Überlegungen über scheinbare Verdrängung gepaart mit aufdringlicher Eifersucht verschwanden und nur noch ihr Magen bestimmte ihre nächsten Handlungen. Irgendwas hatte dieser tag an sich, dass sie ständig an Ron denken musste, doch auch dass hatte seine guten Seiten, denn der Schmerz wurde von mal zu mal weniger und machten einer liebevollen Erinnerung platz. Er war immer ihr bester Freund gewesen und er würde es auch immer sein. Egal wo immer er jetzt auch sein mochte.

Wie ein ausgehungertes Löwenbaby stürzte sich Hermine aufs Essen und mampfte einen Marmeladentoast nach dem nächsten. Sie kompensierte nichts mit Essen, wirklich absolut nichts und das mit dem schön reden klappte bei ihr anscheinend immer noch hervorragend.

Wozu Sachen verdrängen, wenn man sie Schönreden kann.

Mit einem fragenden Blick musterte sie zum ersten mal an diesem Morgen Remus, er sah ziemlich erleichtert aus, was darauf schließen lässt, dass gestern alles nach Plan verlaufen war und da denn beiden anderen auch keine unübersehbaren Körperteile fehlten, bestand daran kein Zweifel mehr. Sonst würde Remus jetzt mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht hier sitzen und so aussehen als hätte er Angst dem Tisch oder der Bank wehzutun wenn er sich bewegte.

Sekunden später war er auch schon wieder hinter dem Tagespropheten verschwunden und jemand schlug Hermine spielerisch auf die Schulter. Mit dem Gedanken, dass dies nur Sirius sein könnte, drehte sich Hermine grinsend um und war nicht milde überrascht jemand ganz anderen zu sehen.

Amelia Susan Bones ließ sich auf der Bank neben ihr nieder und beugte sich mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen im Gesicht und einem Funkeln in den Augen, dass dem Dumbledores Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, zu Hermine rüber um ihr was ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„ Heute trainiert die Griffindormannschaft, wollen wir beide zu den Tribünen gehen und zugucken?"

Amelia war ein Mädchen, dass Leute sogar ohne ein flehendliches Bitte am Ende eines Satzes schaffte zu überzeugen, denn es stand ihr in großen Lettern in den Augen geschrieben.

_Schon wieder ein Jamesgroupie._

Konnte sie eigentlich etwas anderes als nein sagen?? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„ Ich komm mit."

„ Klasse!" sagte das grinsende Honigkuchenpferd und verschwand.

An manchen Tagen, meist Wochenende, ging es in Hogwarts zu wie in einem Hühnerstall und heute war definitiv einer davon.

Alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich mit dem Essen fertig zu werden um danach jeglicher Freizeitbeschäftigung nach zu gehen, die man an einem solch strahlend warmen Sommertag nur machen kann.

Auch Lilli und Sirius gesellten sich irgendwann zu den anderen und genossen ein herzhaftes Frühstück, währenddessen James in seinem Rührei rumstocherte.

Lilli verabschiedete sich als erstes, da sie noch einen ellenlangen Aufsatz für Mr.- Ungerecht vor allem zu Griffindors- Blot schreiben musste, weil sie in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde Sirius und James davon abgehalten hatte, die Kerker den Erdboden gleich zu machen.

Die beiden sind überraschender Weise ohne Strafe davongekommen, wenn man einmal von dem gigantischen Punktabzug absah, der sich nur allzu deutlich in dem roten Punkteglas, verdeutlichte, in dem heute morgen weit weniger Rubine schimmerten.

Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen, wie zwei Schüler an einem Tag und mit einem mal 400 Hauspunkte verlieren konnten, nur weil sie einen einfachen Zaubertrank zu brauen hatten.

Aber naja, die Tatsache, dass sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres hoffentlich nicht mehr hier sein würde, ließ Hermine die Sache etwas ruhiger betrachten.

Ein paar Minuten später verließen auch die Jungs die große Halle um sich für das Training umzuziehen und Hermine schlenderte langsam zur großen Eichentür und wartete gegen die kühlen Mauersteine gelehnt auf Amelia.

Nicht weit entfernt von ihr war der Gang, der hinab zu den Kerkern führte. Dunkle Stufen die im Schatten lagen und der Schein einer Fackel, der die gegenüberliegende Wand erhellte.

Hermine hatte den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet und bemerkte die Person nicht, die sie aus dem Gang heraus beobachtete.

Paar Sekunden später kam Amelia in die Eingangshalle gerannt und kam schlitternd vor Hermine zum stehen. Die Hand auf ihren Oberkörper gepresst um ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„ Du hast wirklich ein Glück, dass Filch heute morgen nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, die Fliesen hier zu bohnern."

„ Ich weiß, dass ist mir letztes Jahr passiert, da bin ich erst unten in den Kerkern zum stehen gekommen."

Wie automatisch schaute Hermine in die Richtung in der Amelias ausgestreckter Arm zeigte und blickte in zwei funkelnden Augen. Das komische Gefühl das sich in ihrer Magengrube ausbreitete, überraschte Hermine mit einer Wucht, der sie nicht gewachsen war. Vor Schreck blinzelte sie und als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag vor ihr nur ein endlos wirkender leerer dunkler Gang. Das Licht der Fackel war erloschen.

Amelia die sich von ihrer kurzen Atemnot wieder erholt hatte, griff Hermines Hand und zog sie mit hinaus. Hermine die noch etwas starr vor Schreck war, guckte noch einmal verwirrt zurück und folgte dann Amelia zum Quittitschfeld.

Über sich selber den Kopf schüttelnd stieg sie die stufen der Tribünen hoch und setzte sich neben die ziemlich aufgepuscht wirkende Ravenclaw.

Die Mannschaft trat aufs Feld. Ein jauchzen seitens Amelia. Ein auf die Tribüne guckend und winkender Sirius. Eine ein bisschen weggetretene trotzdem automatisch winkende Hermine. Das Spiel begann.

James stieg elegant auf seinen Besen und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche, den goldenen Schnatz rausholend. Als er immer mehr an Höhe gewann gab er den kleinen goldenen Ball frei, der ihn erstmal einmal umrundete und dann im nichts verschwand.

Die anderen von der Mannschaft taten es James gleich und flogen auf ihre Positionen, Sirius war einer der Stürmer. Die Augen von Amelia waren während des Spiels nur auf James gerichtet und Hermine bereute es sich kein Buch mit Hoch genommen zu haben. Doch alsbald tat es Hermine ihr gleich, nur dass sie anstatt James Sirius anstarrte und ihn total Hermine untypisch lautstark anfeuerte.

So laut, dass es ihm nicht entging und er sogar dadurch einmal so von Hermine abgelenkt war, dass er den Quaffel einfach fallen ließ.

_Ups_

Kurz vorm Ende des Spiels, bekam Amelia Besuch von ihrer grauen Schleiereule die ihr eine Nachricht von McGonagall übergab.

Hermine strich durch ihr seidiges Gefieder und die Eule chuhute genüsslich während Amelia den doch recht kurz gehaltenen Brief las.

„ Sie will mich sofort sprechen, anscheinend hat irgendeiner der Jungs von Ravenclaw mal wieder Mist gebaut."

„ So schlimm wie James und Sirius kann es ja nicht sein."

„ Das wird keiner schaffen, 400 Punkte, alle Hogwartsschüler sind den beiden auf ewig dankbar, dafür das Griffindor dieses Jahr nicht den Hauspokal gewinnt." Sagte Amelia grinsend und verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Hermine bevor sie ging.

_Nein, so was schaffen wirklich nur die beiden! _

Nach dem das Training zu Ende war, ging Hermine aufs Spielfeld zu James und Sirius. Der letztere von beiden grinste sie frech an und sie konnte es gerade noch so verhindern, rot anzulaufen.

_Ganz cool bleiben_

„ Wo ist eigentlich Remus?"

„ Er wollte sich lieber noch ein bisschen ausruhen und außerdem interessiert er sich nicht gerade, wie er immer sagen würde, für ein Spiel mit vier Bällen und 14 Spielern die nichts anderes tun als hin und her zufliegen." Wurde Hermines Frage von James beantwortet.

„ Wollen wir schnell hoch zum Schloss, ich hab einen riesen Hunger und wenn mich nichts anderes täuscht riech ich schon die lecker gebratenen Hähnchen, die es immer am Samstag gibt."

„ Hat dir Remus seinen ausgezeichneten Geruchssinn geborgt oder halluzinierst du?"

Hermine musste James zustimmen, denn auch sie roch absolut nichts und war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, dass ein Werwolf auf so eine große Distanz Hühnchen riechen könnte. Das musste sie mal bei Zeit in der Bibliothek nachschlagen oder einfach Remus fragen.

„ Na dann geht ihr doch schon mal vor, ich zieh mich noch schnell um und komme dann nach."

James ging in die Umkleide und Sirius hakte sich bei ihr unter. Plan B konnte also starten. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss tuschelten die beiden und Hermine lachte über fast jeden Kommentar von Sirius und ihm schien das zu gefallen.

Lilli die auf ihn vor den Toren wartete, sah die beiden schon von weiten und traute ihren Augen nicht. Ihr Freund am Arm einer anderen. Irgendwann war es wirklich genug, wutschnaubend drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der großen Halle.

Auf Rache sinnend und sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese heute noch bekommen würde. Das war so sicher, wie das Albus Dumbledore Zitronenbonbons lutscht.

Durch einen dummen Zufall, der sich Zeit und auch manchmal Schicksal nannte, betraten Hermine und Sirius gleichzeitig die große Halle, wie ein wohlbekannter Slytherin und dieser war nicht sehr erbaut, über das was er sah.

Das Lilli so ein leichtes Spiel haben würde, war noch nicht einmal ihr selber klar. Doch er würde mitspielen, das zeigte sich gleich in den ersten Sekunden.

000o0o0o0o0o

Wie hat es euch gefallen ??


	12. Plan A Plan B teil 2

Kapitel 12: Wenn Plan A scheitert und Plan B alles nur noch schlimmer macht Teil 2

Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviews und vor allem an scel!! Aber auch an alle anderen

Suche dringend eine Betaleserin, würde mich echt freuen, wenn sich jemand melden würde….

Kathy: ja die Story wird definitiv HG/SS, ich komm einfach nicht von diesem Pairing los : )

Vala M.: tut mir leid mit diesen unregelmäßigen updates, ich versuche wirklich so schnell wie möglich immer weiter zu schreiben und hoffe ich kriege, dass jetzt bald besser hin und Lily wird ab sofort richtig geschrieben, danke für den Tipp

Oxana-chan: tja nicht nur der liebe James wird explodieren g

Sepsis: ich mag einfach spannende Enden fies grins will ja, dass ihr alle weiter lest…..

So nun wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel…..

Kapitel 12: Wenn Plan A scheitert und Plan B alles nur noch schlimmer macht Teil 2

Grinsend ging Sirius zu Lily und begrüßte sie freudestrahlend. Ihre schlechte Laune konnte man beim besten Willen nicht erahnen und somit begrüßte sie ihren Freund mit dem gleichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wie auch schon am morgen. Auch sie wäre eine gute Kandidatin für Slytherin gewesen, ganz gewiss.

Hermine die nach dem eintreten in die Halle sich von seinem Arm gelöst hatte, setzte sich langsam neben Sirius, der schon ein halbes Hähnchen auf dem Teller hatte, und warf immer mal wieder beunruhigte Blicke zu ihm. Doch Severus schien sie anscheinend strikt zu ignorieren und guckte stattdessen in die Augen eines anderen Mädchens.

Nie lange genug um Verdacht zu schöpfen, doch so lange um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Mit etwas Unbehagen verfolgte sie seine Blickrichtung und landete prompt bei Lily, die auch ihm einen koketten Blick nach dem nächsten zuwarf.

Sirius der immer noch vollends mit seinem Hähnchen beschäftigt war, bekam davon vorerst nichts mit, bis Lily anfing etwas komisch an ihrem Löffel zu saugen und dabei immer etwas schräg an Remus vorbeistarrte.

Neugierig geworden beugte sich Sirius ein Stückchen weiter nach links und wäre beinahe von der Bank gefallen, als er sah, wem dieser Löffelblick galt. Das Gleichgewicht konnte er zum Glück noch halten, verschluckte sie aber währenddessen an einem Stück Keule und prustete los. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um die Tischkante und er spürte ein halbherziges Klopfen auf seinem Rücken.

Lily hatte den Blickkontakt mit Severus immer noch nicht unterbrochen und kümmerte sich nur so halbwegs um ihren dahinsiechenden Freund.

James bekam seinen lauten Lachkrampf nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und konnte seinem Freund somit auch nicht aus der Patsche helfen und Hermine war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zwei bestimmte Personen zu beobachten, die von ihrer Existenz keine Notiz nahmen, oder nehmen wollten.

Egal was Sirius auch versuchte, aber er bekam keine Luft mehr und irgendwie hatte er langsam den Verdacht, dass das fürsorgliche Rücken klopfen von Lily seine Situation nur noch verschlimmerte. Bevor er blau anlief, hatte Remus endlich seinen Zauberstab gefunden und befreite seinen Freund von der Atemnot.

Erleichtert schnappte Sirius nach Luft und bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem tödlichen Blick, Remus bekam ein Dankeschön und Lily schenkte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Was diese zu ihrem Glück schnell bemerkte und ihren Kopf zu ihm wand.

„ Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Schatz." Sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„ Danke für deine Hilfe, Schatz." Sagte er etwas säuerlich, schließlich hatte er sich schon beinahe unter der Erde gesehen.

„ Nichts zu danken, noch Hühnchen?"

Noch bevor er ihr antworten konnte, hatte sich Lily wieder umgewand und musterte nun interessiert ihr eigenes Essen, nur um ab und zu kurz hochzugucken.

Zauberer und Hexen mit einer guten Beobachtungsgabe, konnten schon langsam einen Countdown zählen, wann Sirius förmlich explodieren würde.

Das erste Anzeichen dafür, war eine kleine Falte nahe der Stirn, links über seinem rechten Auge. Eine halbe Minute später knurrte er nur noch unverständliches Zeug in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Lily machte immer weiter und weiter.

James und Remus guckten schon etwas verunsichert zwischen den beiden hin und her und hielten sich schon bereit, Sirius aufzuhalten, bei was auch immer. Bei ihm konnte man nie so genau wissen, vor allem nicht wenn Snape mit im Spiel war.

In seinem Magen sammelte sich Wut, viel Wut, die sich allmählich anstaute und nur darauf wartete raus gelassen zu werden. Wieder ein Augenaufschlag in Richtung Feind.

Seine eine Hand ballte sich zu Faust. Am liebsten hätte er Lily sofort zu rede gestellt, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. Er war im Moment eher auf dem Trip, dass Taten mehr als Worte sagen und diese Taten würde ein bestimmter Slytherin noch zu spüren bekommen wenn er auch nur noch einmal es wagen würde seine Freundin anzugucken.

Keine zwei Sekunden später war es geschehen. Man hörte nur noch einen lauten Knall und eine Gabel die mit einer Wucht auf den Teller gefeuert wurde, dass es nur so klirrte als Hermine wütend die große Halle verließ.

Sirius starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher und fragte sich, was um Merlins Willen sie so aufgebracht hatte, wo er doch eigentlich der jenige welche war, der sauer war. Nach kurzem zögern folgte er ihr in die Eingangshalle, doch es war von ihr keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Seine Intuition ließ ihm den Weg zum Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum einschlagen, in der Hoffnung sie dort zu finden.

Nun saßen zwei etwas verwirrt und verärgerte Hogwartsschüler in der großen Halle und fragten sich, wie alles so schief laufen konnte. Die Rache war in das genaue Gegenteil umgekehrt und nun sahen sie sich nur noch missmutig an und Severus verließ ebenfalls wütend die Halle, sodass sich sein Schülerumhang bedrohlich hinter ihm aufbauschte.

Doch dieses mal war er wütend auf sich und nicht auf sonst irgendwen, obwohl es in ihm immer noch einen großen Teil gab, der einfach nicht zugeben wollte, dass diese ganze Aktion nicht nur Black treffen sollte.

Lily saß immer noch auf ihren Platz und musste nun wohl oder Übel mit den komischen Blicken ihrer Freunde klarkommen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. James sah aus, als hätte sie ihn fast umgebracht und zwar absichtlich und Remus versuchte Verständnis zu zeigen, was ihm aber leider vollständig misslang. Mit einem schnauben stand sie auf und stampfte auch nach draußen. Sie musste unbedingt Sirius finden um die Sache aufzuklären.

Sie lief solange sie nicht mehr konnte, bis alle Kraft sie endgültig verlassen hatte, bis zu dem Moment wo sie sich endlich mit ihren Gedanken auseinander setzen musste. Doch noch war dieser Moment noch nicht gekommen.

Noch stand sie in ihrem Zimmer, die Tür mit allen möglichen Zaubern verschlossen und starrte zum Fenster raus, mit dem festen Willen nicht nachzudenken. Einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum gerade sie eben die Halle rennend verlassen hatte und nicht Sirius.

Tränen traten ihr in den Augen und ein wahres Gefühlschaos beherrschte sie im inneren.

Wie konnte das alles nur passieren, sie hatte es sich doch geschworen. Es durfte nicht sein. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Punkt aus Basta. Doch sie wusste selber nur sehr genau, dass es so leicht nicht war, auch wenn sie es sich in diesem Moment nichts Sehnlicheres wünschte.

Warum passierte so was nur immer ihr.

Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass sie wütend die Halle verließ. Sie und nicht Sirius. Obwohl, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann war sie nicht wütend gewesen, sondern einfach nur verletzt. Doch das wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen und so blieb sie bei der weit aus erträglicheren Version, dass sie einfach nur wütend auf Lily war, weil sie mit Menschen und ihren Gefühlen spielten.

Nicht umsonst, war Snape jahrelang in sie verliebt gewesen. Der kleine dumpfe Schmerz der sich auf den Gedanken hin bemerkbar machen wollte, wurde mit absoluter Vehemenz ignoriert.

Wenn sie wirklich wieder zurückkommen würde, dann würde er sie…. er würde sie dafür verachten, er würde sie hassen und das noch mehr, als er es jetzt schon tat. Dieser Stich in ihrer Magengegend wurde wieder geflissentlich übergangen.

Ja er hasste sie, er hasste die kleine nervige know-it-all. Er hatte sie schon immer gehasst, seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Sie konnte es ihm nicht antun, er durfte von was auch immer, nie etwas erfahren. Nicht in dieser Zeit und schon gar nicht in ihrer.

Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange, trotzig wischte sie mit dem Handrücken drüber. Sie würde jetzt nicht weinen. Sie hatte in den schlimmsten Zeiten von Voldemort nicht geweint und jetzt würde sie nicht damit anfangen.

Egal was auch immer sie für ihn fühlte, es würde nichts aber auch gar nichts ändern. Denn er liebte Lily und nicht sie und auch wenn sie diesen Punkt vor sich zugab so gestand sie sich selbst nur ein, dass sie ihn mochte, mehr aber auch nicht.

Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte nun zur Decke, was sollte sie nur tun?

Wieder einmal wünschte sie sich wieder in die Zukunft reisen zu können, all das hinter sich zu lassen. Doch was genau würde sie in der Zukunft erwarten, im Grunde nichts.

Langsam hatte sie keine Kraft mehr sich gegen die Tränen zu wehren und sie liefen ihr einfach über ihre Wangen, eine nach der anderen. Voldemort hatte ihr Leben auf eine Art und Weise beeinflusst, die ihr fast alles genommen hatte. Doch den Schritt zurück zur ihren Eltern zu gehen um dort in der Muggelwelt einen Neuanfang zu wagen, hatte sie damals nicht in Betracht gezogen und würde dies auch jetzt nicht tun. Dafür verband sie viel zu viel mit der magischen Welt. Ihr Herz gehörte der Magie.

Erschöpft schlossen sich langsam ihre Augen und sie sank in eine absurde Traumwelt, wo sie von lebensgroßen Gabeln und schwarzen Federn träumte.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie wieder auf und schaute sich verwirrt um, ihre Schuluniform war vom schlafen noch ganz zerknittert und auch einzelne Strähnen ihrer Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht. Erst nach wenigen Augenblicken, kamen ihr die Ereignisse des Tages wieder in den Sinn und damit auch schon eine längst überfällige Erkenntnis die sie nur noch vergessen wollte.

Ein gezielter Oblivate und ihr Leben wäre wieder in Ordnung, doch wollte sie wirklich so enden wie Lockhard. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie würde die ganze Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, es würde ja eh keinen interessieren.

So war es am besten. Wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen nickte sie immer mal wieder, als sie aufstand und zum Fenster lief. Der nächste Fehler des Tages, denn sie sah gerade, wie eine schwarze Gestalt das Schloss verlies und genau auf den Apparierpunkt hinter dem Zaun zuging.

Severus.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen lief sie los, obwohl sie erst einmal nur bis zur ihrer eigenen Tür kam und von ihren eigenen Schutzzaubern aufgehalten wurde. Merlin dreimal verfluchend lief sie ein paar Minuten später los. Sie rann als würde es um ihr eigenes Leben gehen und sie wusste noch nicht einmal, was sie machen würde, wenn sie ihn wirklich erwischen würde. Doch darüber konnte sie sich noch genug Gedanken machen, wenn sie ihn wirklich erreichen konnte, bevor er in nichts apparierte. Die schwere Eichentür schwang wie von Zauberhand auf und das regennasse Gras brachte sie dass ein oder andere mal gefährlich zum schlittern, doch noch immer sah sie die schwarze Gestalt, ein paar Meter vor sich.

Plötzlich schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, was wäre wenn, dass nicht Severus war. Endweder sie würde sich auf letzte blamieren oder in eine noch nicht abzuschätzende Gefahr bringen.

Sie rannte weiter.

Ein paar Meter bevor sie ihn erreichte, drehte er sich durch das Geräusch rennender Schritte schreckhaft um und nur blanke Wut und Entsetzen waren in seinen Augen zu lesen.

Gut, sie hatte wahrlich nicht mit einberechnet dass ihre zwei Horrorszenarien auch zutreffen könnten, wenn es Severus wäre, den sie zu später Stunde des Nachts verfolgte. Aber nun war es zuspät.

„Verschwinde!"

„Nein!"

Sie waren nur noch ein paar Meter von der Apparationsgrenze entfernt.

„Du sollst verschwinden!" knurrte er sie diesmal unheilvoll an.

„Nein, wohin willst du gehen?"

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Verschwinde solange du noch kannst!"

„Das werde ich nicht tun." Sie konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass er ihr was antun würde. Hatte sie sich den so getäuscht? Obwohl es schon allein ein schmerzlicher Anblick war, ihn in seinen Todessersachen zu sehen, doch sie konnte und wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass er ihr etwas antun würde.

„Wohin geht's du?"

Die Antwort blieb er ihr schuldig, denn kurz nach ihrer Frage hörten beide ein vertraut klingendes Plopp und in Severus Augen, stand nur noch der blanke Schock und die Sorge um sie?

Doch nur Hermine konnte dieses Ausdruck für eine kurze Zeit in seinen Augen lesen, denn er hatte sich noch immer nicht umgedreht und bis jetzt sah nur Hermine die Person, die gerade nach Hogwarts appariert war, sie vermutete stark, dass Severus wusste, wer ihn heute abholen sollte.

Deswegen sollte sie verschwinden. Sie sollte wirklich lernen, auf andere Menschen zu hören. Wirklich, doch jetzt war es zuspät um es zu bereuen. Ein gereizt aussehender Lucius Malfoy kletterte über den Zaun und ging zu den beiden. Prüfend musterte er Severus der den Kopf gesenkt hielt und sich immer weiter von Hermine entfernte. Diese stand immer noch am selben Fleck, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen.

In dieser Situation konnte man sich wahrlich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus irgendwann einmal Lucius töten würde. Diese Situation sah mehr danach aus, dass Lucius irgendwann Hermine töten würde und dafür müsste sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal in die Zukunft reisen.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab stand er nun vor ihr.

„Was willst du hier? Interesse mitzukommen?"

Sein Zauberstab zielte jetzt genau auf ihren Hals und mit wachsender Panik bemerkte sie, dass ihr eigener Zauberstab oben in ihrem Zimmer lag. Snape hatte ihr missliche Lage anscheinend schneller verstanden als Lucius oder er hatte wirklich einen Wadenkrampf, den plötzlich fing er an zu schreien, als würde vor seinen Augen die Welt untergehen.

Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um und Hermine nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit aus um schneller als je in ihrem Leben zu rennen, denn diesmal gings es wirklich um ihr Leben und um nichts anderes.

Da Lucius nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte, schnappte er sich den nun schon wieder sehr leisen Severus und apparierte mit ihm. Erst als sie im sicheren Schloss angekommen war, verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte. Sie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was für eine Strafe Severus für sein Ablenkungsmanöver bekommen würde und dass hatte er diesmal nur ihr alleine zu verdanken.

_Jetzt wird er mich schon in der Vergangenheit hassen und nicht erst in der Zukunft, ganz toll gemacht Hermine._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wie hat es euch gefallen??


	13. Konsequenzen

*Hust* *tschuldigung* Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder weiterschreiben, mein Leben hat sich im letzten halben Jahr so ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt und ich bin froh jetzt wieder einigermaßen alles in den Griff bekommen zu haben. Ich werde die anderen Geschichten auch weiterschreiben! Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem noch weiter. Ich wollte mich auch ganz herzlichst bei allen Reviewern bedanken, ihr gebt mir die Zuversicht, dass ich schreiben kann *knuddel* Werde echt daran arbeiten meine Selbstzweifel und die daraus resultierenden Schreibblockaden abzulegen.

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel

Kapitel 13: Konsequenzen Teil 1

Mit zittrigen Knien und der gleichen Entschlossenheit, die sie damals im Endkampf fast überrannt hatte betrat sie die Bibliothek. Doch diesmal wollte sie nicht nur um jeden Preis überleben, sondern ihr Leben wieder zurück haben.

Das Leben was ihr in manchen Tagen schon fast wie eine Illusion erschien, weit entfernt von der Wirklichkeit und unereichbar. Das die Realität wirklich so aussah, machte die ganze Sache nicht leichter, doch sie wollte genau dieses Leben wieder zurück, denn die Angst bei jedem weiteren Schritt den sie in der Vergangenheit ging, alles zu zerstören war größer als die Einssicht, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich die ganze Nacht durch verschiedene große Bücher zu wälzen um am nächsten morgen zu bemerken, dass sie bleiben müsste, bis Dumbledore ihr eine Endlösung präsentieren würde, mit denen sie alle zufrieden wären.

Immer wieder knete sie ihre Hände und versuchte nicht an ihn zu denken, an ihn, der wahrscheinlich gerade nur wegen ihr eine unsägliche Bestrafung über sich ergehen lassen müsste. Nur wegen ihr.

Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch ihr derzeitiger Zustand verbot es ihr, auch nur eine davon zu vergießen.

Unentschlossen schritt sie durch die Reihen, den Blick ins nichts gerichtet, bis sie in eine der hintersten Ecken der Bibliothek ankam und sich zu Boden sinken ließ. Ja sie hatte heute schon genug geweint, doch anscheinend reichte es nichts. Egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen wehrte, die Tränen waren stärker und sie sackte immer mehr in sich zusammen. Arme umschlossen Knie und zogen sie ganz nah an den Körper, ihr Kopf lehnte nach hinten und sie starrte an die Decke, während lautlos und leise eine Träne nach der nächsten auf ihr zerknittertes Hemd fielen.

Irgendwann in ihrem Leben, an einem ganz bestimmten Punkt, musste irgendetwas schief gelaufen sein und am liebsten würde sie bis dahin zurück, an jenem Tag wo sie aufgestanden war, im Glauben alles überstanden zu haben und am liebsten würde sie einen gezielten Tritt Richtung Malfoy machen, damit er sie nie mehr vergessen würde. Nie wieder. Doch bis sie das vielleicht und hoffentlich irgendwann nachholen könnte, saß sie hier fest und war gerade dabei nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch das Leben von vielen anderen zu ruinieren.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen und schaute auf die Bücherregale die sich über sie bedrohlich aufbauten, staub flimmerte im Mondlicht und sie wusste zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, dass ihr Bücher in dieser Situation nicht weiterhelfen würden. Ungern verließ sie die Bibliothek, aber auch sie hatte erkannt, dass das Leben außerhalb der Bücher stattfand. Auch wenn sie es in manchen Situationen ziemlich bereute. Als kleines Kind war sie neidisch auf die Prinzessinnen und Märchenfiguren gewesen die glücklich weiterlebten, bis in die Unendlichkeit. In Büchern gab es ein happy end, in den meisten Leben fehlte dieses.

Wie eine Schlafwandlerin ging sie die Stufen bis zum Turm hinauf, unachtsam jeglicher Patroulien, doch sie hatte Glück und kam ungesehen in ihr Zimmer zurück. Steckte ihren Zauberstab griffbereit unters Kopfkissen und legte sich wie betäubt ins Bett. Sie wollte heute am liebsten über nichts mehr nachdenken, nicht an ihn, nicht an ihre prequere Situation und vor allem nicht daran wahrscheinlich nie wieder zurück zukommen.

***

Hermine war aber nicht die einzige die in dieser Nacht wach in ihrem Bett lag. Von den Rumtreibern waren alle mit ihren Gedanken noch beim Abendessen und den komischen Vorfällen ,die sich dort ereignet hatten. Jeder mit unterschiedlichen Gefühlen. James hatte seine Chance bei Lilli erblickt, auch wenn Snape und Sirius noch ein kleiner Störfaktor in seinem persönlichen happy End waren, aber er würde einfach abwarten müssen, bis Hermine Sirius gänzlich um ihre Finger gewickelt hatte. Er hoffte jedenfalls inständig, dass sie es tun würde.

Sirius dachte mehr an seinen beinahe Tot und an seine Wut. Wut darüber, dass seine Freundin, mit diesem Sniefelus geliebäugelt hatte. Wut darüber, dass Snape überhaupt existierte. Wenn er in diesem Moment gewusst hätte, dass Snapes Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing und Lucius Malfoy die dazu passende Schere schon in der Hand hätte, wäre seine Laune vielleicht ein bisschen besser geworden, nur um danach sich noch viel mehr über sich selbst zu ärgern. Doch da Lucius auf sein eigenes vorankommen innerhalb der Todesser sehr bedacht war, wollte er nicht Voldemorts Liebling an ihn selbst ausliefern, Lucius wusste, wie wichtig er ihm war. Er wollte ihn in seinen Reihen haben, unbedingt. Und nicht nur als Mitläufer sondern im inneren Kreis. Es musste immer jemanden geben, der die Drecksarbeit macht und Snape war dafür wie geschaffen. Giftmischer vom Dienst.

***

Es war dunkel, die hohen Bäume ließen keine Funken Licht durchscheinen, nur ein kleines Feuer mitten auf einer Lichtung beleuchtete den Kreis. Viele Todesser waren gekommen, auf seinen Ruf. Wurmschwanz stand ganz hinten, Snape erkannte ihn an der zitternden schwarzen Robe. Ihm war es genauso nicht geheuer, doch er war wegen der Anerkennung hier und er selbst eigentlich auch. Jedenfalls am Anfang, doch schnell hatte erkannt, was dass hier für Menschen, für Monster waren. Angeführt von einem irren, der seine perverse Weltvorstellung in die Realität umsetzten wollte.

Nur mit Mühe bekam Severus seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle, er wusste, dass sein Leben jetzt einzig und allein nur von Lucius abhing. Und das würde jeden beunruhigen. Doch etwas anderes wollte unbedingt seine Gedanken beschäftigen, eine Frage die ihm seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Warum war sie da, warum war sie ihm nachgerannt.

Es hatte sich noch nie jemand diese Mühe gemacht, sich überhaupt für ihn zu interessieren oder Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Jedenfalls keine positive. Und dann noch die Sache bei dem Abendessen, ja es sollte sie treffen, dass er mit Lilli geflirtet hatte, doch insgeheim hätte er nie gedacht, dass es sie auch nur im geringsten berühren würde. Vielleicht würde er heute sterben und hätte dann keine Gelegenheit mehr diese Sache zu klären und dass wäre dann das einzige, was er wirklich bereuen würde.

Lucius und er traten immer weiter durch den Kreis, auf ihn zu. Hochgewachsen, schwarze Haare und stechende rote Augen, die einem nicht nur fixierten, sondern durchleuchteten, bis auf den tiefsten Grund der schwarzen Seele. Und davon gabs an diesem Abend genug. Alle standen sie hier, um ein bisschen von der Macht abzubekommen, die der dunkle Lord ausstrahlte, verkörperte. Er war unter allen gefürchtet, trotzdem wand sich keiner ab, es wurden sogar immer mehr.

Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass die Zaubererwelt so verkommen war. Es gab immer schwarze Schaffe, aber doch nicht so viele. Da war der eine, er wusste nicht wie er heißt, doch er hatte ihm schon öfters im Ministerium gesehen, dieser stand meistens irgendwo in der Mitte, zu weit vorne für einen Mitläufer. Ein Zauberer der in der Winkelgasse Messgeräte und abgenutzte Kessel verkaufte, stand meistens weiter hinten, schon allein um unentdeckt zu bleiben. Doch das war eigentlich sinnlos, Severus kannte sie alle, auch wenn nur vom Gesicht her. Und natürlich war auch die gesamte Norktungasse vertreten. Es hätte ihm auch gewundert, wenn da einer auf der richtigen Seite stehen würde. Immer wieder traten sie einen Schritt weiter, das Gras unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich angenehm an, der schwere schwarze Umhang schleifte umso schwerer über den Boden, bis er zum stillstand kam und die beiden direkt vor dem dunklen Lord standen. Wenn man ihn genau beobachtete bemerkte man die Veränderung. Als er vor einem halben Jahr, dass erste mal hier war, sah der dunkle Lord um einiges menschlicher aus, doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, was solche Veränderungen hervorrufen könnte. Er kannte keinen Zauber, keinen Trank, der so etwas mit einem anstellte und Snape bezweifelte auch, dass es etwas mit seiner immer mehr wachsenden Macht zu tun hätte, denn dieses Gerücht ging seit einiger Zeit immer mal wieder, durch die dunklen Reihen.

Doch Macht, veränderte einen nur charakterlich nicht körperlich.

Severus spürte den harten Griff von Lucius Hand in seinem Nacken und er fiel vor dem dunklen Lord auf den Boden, mit gesenktem Kopf um ihn in dieser Position wenigstens nicht in die kühlen Augen blicken zu müssen.

„Severus Snape."

Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung und er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Dieses Problem hatten einige unter ihnen. Wie verhält man sich dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden sollte gegenüber, ohne jeden Augenblick zu befürchten, dass dieser der letzte im Leben sein würde. Snape war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass dieser Typ mit diesen hohen Ansprüchen, mal einen Verhaltensführer für angehende Todesser und „professionelle im Kreissteher" rausbringen sollte. Da reichte ja schon ein kleiner unachtsamer Fehler und man wurde von anderen vom Boden aufgesammelt, weil man sich leider schon seit einiger Zeit in Einzelteilen befand.

So blieb er lieber in gebeugter Haltung und wartete ab, er wartete wann und vor allem was die zischelnde Stimme das nächste mal zu ihm sagen würde. Doch Severus hatte sich ein bisschen verrechnet, denn er richtete sich zunächst an Malfoy.

„Wie hat er sich entschieden?"

Galle kroch ihm den Hals hoch, darum sollte es heute also gehen um seine endgültige Aufnahme. Er hatte den Moment verpasst um noch rechtzeitig abzuspringen, der Moment war vorbei. Jetzt müsste er jemandem folgen, der ihm mehr als Anerkennung geben konnte. Doch wollte er das? Nein, da war er sich sicher, es war eine dumme törichte Entscheidung gewesen, er war auf Malfoy reingefallen in seinem jugendlichen Starrsinn. Doch jetzt saß er in der Falle, ihm war klar, dass der dunkle Lord nicht auf ihn verzichten wollte, er würde ihn jedenfalls nicht lebend gehen lassen, schließlich konnte er jetzt schon Tränke brauen, die einige gelehrte nicht einmal ansatzweise beherrschten .

Sekunden verstrichen und niemand sagte ein Wort und im Snapes falle, wollte er noch nicht einmal das nächste hören.

„Er wird ihnen treu dienen, so wie wir alle."

Lucius hatte ein süffisantes grinsen im Gesicht und ignorierte den stechenden Blick von Bella, die im Kreis heute mal hinter dem dunklen Lord stand und somit ganz ungeniert, zweifelnd in Lucius Richtung starrte.

Bella zweifelte schon seit einiger Zeit an der angeblichen Loyalität eines Severus Snape, doch sie war die einzige, die es sah. Alle anderen waren verblendet, man sagte ihnen was und sie glaubten es, mehr gab es für sie nicht mehr. Doch Bella war noch nie eine Hexe gewesen, die auf reine Wortwahl reagierte, passte die ganze Bewegung nicht dazu, so blieb sie bei ihrer eigenen Meinung. Doch noch nicht einmal der dunkle Lord durchschaute die Heuchelei, da er sich in diesem Falle endlich am Ziel sah und da gab es einfach keinen Platz für Zweifel. Er hielt sich selbst für unfehlbar, und dieses Denken übertrug sich meistens auch auf seine Anhänger.

Zufrieden blickte er nun auf Severus herab. Dieser spürte nur ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Kopf, ein Pochen, dass immer stärker wurde. Bald verwandelte sich dieses Pochen in einen unsäglichen Schmerz, der von einer befreienden Dunkelheit abgelöst wurde.

***

Genau in diesem Moment schreckte Hermine aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf auf, mit einem Gefühl, dass ihren Herzschlag zum rasen brachte. Es war etwas passiert. Etwas Schreckliches.

Unwiderruflich!?

**********************

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und dass ihr mir nicht so arg böse seit, ich werde jetzt wieder weiterschreiben und jedwede Schreibblockade einfach ignorieren. Versprochen.


End file.
